


Collection of Shorts

by Daniel_ii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Assassination Plot(s), Demon Sex, F/F, F/M, Humans, M/M, Porn With Plot, Short, Short One Shot, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_ii/pseuds/Daniel_ii
Summary: Prompt: “Well not everyone is connected to that element.”“Wait, you can see what kind of magic I have?”“Stop teleporting right in front of me while I’m waiting in line. That is cheating!”





	1. Magic boys

“Wait,” I said to the boy staring at me with wide eyes “You can see what kind of magic I have?” I asked and he nodded slowly staring into my soul, I gulped and stepped back. I felt the familiar panic and adrenaline settling in my legs and fingers. Ready to bolt any second to get away from this boy. 

“I won’t tell anyone! I swear, if anyone knew my power I’d be in the same boat as you” He said holding out his hands in a reassuring manner. It did reassure me a little bit and I had to fight my own body and mind to stay put and not bolt, it wouldn’t help me. “I’m Carlos, you are?” He asked carefully, he must have seen the twitching of fear I was emanating. 

“It’s Peter” I responded, I was focusing on what he looked like, he was cute, to be honest. He had icy blue hair and his cheeks were frostbitten slightly leaving them a pinky colour, he had freckles sprayed across his cheeks. His hands were covered in the same freckles. His eyes, however, were a vibrant purple, but that purple faded when he looked away from me and behind to see the commotion. I whipped around to see some drunk girls stumbling down the street, I backed up slightly. Magic coursing through my veins at this point, I felt the disgusting familiarity of ash between my fingers and down my sides, I hated the feeling. 

“Yo, fuck off!” One of them screamed at us, I let my magic relax when I realised they were too out of it to be an actual threat. 

“Look Peter we gotta go or otherwise we’ll attract some unwanted attention,” He said, he gently reached for my hand and I swore his eyes flashed a bright pink when our hands touched, he seemed to dismiss it before I could process. 

“Yeah you’re right,” I said and let him drag me where he wanted to go, I was being so careless recently. I almost blasted some drunk girls, what was wrong with me.

“Peter, get out of your head. I’m gonna need your input here” Carlos snapped bringing me out of my thoughts. “Good, now your place or mine?” He asked and it was the single gayest thought I think I’d ever had and I nearly said his but changed my mind and said mine. I lead him down the alleyways and past the walls of the city right to the seam in the wall which allowed me into my home. Not many people came past here and the government was even making me pay rent for this spot after I nearly blasted a hole in their wall in a threat. 

“In” I muttered shoving him in, it was way bigger on the inside and literally like a home, partially magic and partially I made it into a somewhat living space. Carlos seemed impressed. 

“Woah, look at this place, you live here?” He asked, I nodded in response and put the kettle on, I needed some beverage after meeting this mess of a person. I sat down as the water boiled. 

“So what is your power?” I asked Carlos, he looked at me for a moment. 

“Power story for another power story,” He said, I sighed and brushed back my hair. He caught that motion and his eyes lingered on my hand before darting back to the room around him. 

“Fine, but I'm giving you the brief story, you ain’t getting the whole thing” I argued, he scoffed looking at me. 

“Ain’t?” He questioned me, I puffed out my cheeks in annoyance and grabbed the kettle pouring the water in a cup and grabbing a hot cocoa packet and dumping it in and stirring. 

“You want something, like tea, coffee, hot cocoa with water?” I asked him, he looked at me before clicking his tongue. 

“Tea, please,” He said, I nodded and I started preparing it. 

“My parents burned to death, it was my fault. I couldn’t control my powers and now I keep it to my self and live alone and don’t have any friends because I could do some serious carnage if I let my guard down” I spoke up as I continued stirring his tea, I grabbed the mug and handed it to him. He stared at me wide-eyed for a moment. 

“You’re lying your powers aren’t fire connected,” He said, I smiled lightly. 

“I didn’t say they were” He sipped his tea as I talked “They’re demonic, a deal done with an occultist when my mom was struggling with life and of course I got the worst end of it. They and I paid the price for me being born” I whispered the last part but he heard it. 

“I’m a seer of magic, not in the general seer sense, but I can look at someone and see where their power originates, like air, earth, fire, water, light, dark, demonic, angelic” He said, “I was born like this and it’s a dangerous magic seeing ability, I don’t have any magic per say I just have the ability to see others”

“Well then almighty Oracle, how bad is my source?” I asked him, I had always wondered how evil I was and this would either confirm it or hopefully it was just a tiny bit. 

“Your source is sickening, it’s pitch black and angry. I’ve never seen this before, I’ve seen dark magic before and even that has light in it but yours it’s so dark I can’t look long before it makes me feel sick” He said, each word just confirmed what I believed all along. 

There was a silence between us and I couldn’t tell whether it was uncomfortable since I was stuck in my own head more than I was actually in the room with him. 

“I don’t think your evil, just your source is” Carlos spoke, I snapped my head in his direction, he was smiling at me. “I’ve met water mages who love fire and absolutely hate their water magic,” He said, I laughed. 

“Being demonic and liking fire are two different things” I reminded him. 

“The concept is the same, you’re a good person and I don’t need to keep reminding you because you know you’re a good person,” He said proudly, I smiled at him and got up putting my cup on the counter. 

“Let me show you then,” I said pulling off my hoodie which left me in a grey tank top, and some Jeans. I let my magic burst through my chest and down to my fingertip and down to my feet, the same ash feeling scorched my skin and I looked down to the blackening run up to my elbow and down my sides to my inner thighs, up to my back and around my neck to my jawline. “Isn’t that frightening?” I asked him fully opening my eyes and staring Carlos down who stood panic racing through his veins. 

“Yeah it is, but your appearance doesn’t make you evil Peter, I think even you look cute, does the black stuff hurt?” He asked stepping closer, he touched my hand and I didn’t pull back, I let him touch the ashen skin there. 

“Cute?” I asked him, doubt clear in my voice as I asked. 

“Yeah, once you get used to it, this is cute,” He said touching my face and this time I did flinch, he soothed me again and I looked at him. His eyes were a bright purple. 

“You know when you go into Seer mode around me your eyes go purple” I whispered, he smiled. 

“I'm surprised they aren’t black, usually the Seer mode in me reflects the colour of the element in my eyes,” He said, he touched my face again and I tried my hardest not to flinch, his fingers were light and gentle against my skin. Even though I felt like a monster like this, he made me feel less monstrous. 

“Your magic is congested, you need to like use it to feel better, or otherwise you’ll snap and hurt people” He mentioned, I sighed. 

“Help me then, Carlos,” I said letting my magic fade from my fingers and retreat back into me. He grinned. 

“Is that a date? You’re asking me on?” He asked in mock shock. 

“It can be”


	2. Monster Consent //Unfinished // Probably won't be finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt - ‘Your monster bae has been alive for a long time so they’re not as caught up in pop culture as you are. So you decided to mess with them. ‘
> 
> Cúðbeorht - Cutbertus \\(born 1345, turned 1370.) (Vampire, white, tallish, brown eyes, brown hair. His skin is somewhat tan now)

“Hey Cubby!” I called out, my core was so warm and it was getting difficult to focus on anything “Come here a minute” I called, I had met him in a tomb in Cairo, he had been stuck in that tomb since he travelled there back in the 1500s, being an immortal since the 1370s, born in sometime in 1345, he says he can’t remember this birthday but I think he just doesn’t want me to celebrate it. 

I hummed impatiently as he got up and walked from the other end of the house to me, he had a great hearing so technically I didn’t need to shout but it was just natural to do so. He was not caught up on the historical differences, considering it was now 2020 and I found him in 2019 in that tomb. I didn’t ask him for sex or anything romantic because I had no idea the culture for him, and I didn’t want to push him but I nearly needed him or something at least. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked leaning on the door frame, I bit my lip staring at him, he had started going to the gym when I told him about it, he started conversing with the people there and he seemed to be having a great time. He regularly snacked on me and by Satan did it feel good. 

“I just need your help on this report” I said moving the screen so he could see, he started reading and I got up and lay on the bed behind me, just relaxing and trying to take my mind off the throbbing between my legs, I crossed my legs to try and stop it but it just made It worse, to be honest. 

“Yes this is very good but there are many grammatical mistakes here-“ I cut him off. 

“No there isn’t, not for us modern folk,” I spoke up, I had handed him a dictionary a few days after I met him and he seemed so confused at the vast amount of words we now have/changed. He did know Latin and I tried to help ease him into society with Latin but it was difficult. 

“Oh right, um what are you doing?” He asked looking over me, his accent was a thick English one and the first few weeks I had to control myself from getting him to bang me over every inch of the house at his voice and it still gave me the chills. 

“Lying down, I’ve been working on that stupid report for hours,” I said yawning and stretching out, my shirt lifted up and I could hear a sharp breath intake, I looked up to see him eyeing the piece of skin that I had exposed. 

“What was it like with a woman back in your era?” I asked him, he looked at me and smirked it was sexy. Because it was so genuine. 

“They were nothing more than property back then like other humans, just property and things for our amusement but even I understood that was wrong, I was punished for that. That’s why I wanted to go to Cairo back then, to meet why they chose Cleopatra as their leader but I didn’t get my answer, unfortunately,” He spoke. “Although I did get my choice of exotic women, they were really good… um, bangs?” He questioned

“Yeah, right. You don’t see me as… like property do you?” I asked him and he paused, confusion crossed his features 

“You don’t want to be property, I read many people on the internet like being ‘owned’ by others?” He asked and I couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, a lot of people like being cared for and looked after, like a dog they like to be owned. But I’m not-I don’t think I am one of those” I said to him, he seemed to contemplate this for a while before speaking. 

“But you are mine, right? No other man may be with you since you are with me” He said and I flushed red. 

“Well yeah, I’m with you but others can hang out with me, I can talk to others,” I said, he paused.

“You’ve let other men bang you?” He asked anger piercing his words and I just wanted him to understand but it was difficult. 

“No and yes, before you I had a few partners but I haven’t like done it with anyone else since I met you,” I said, he seemed to calm down at that.

“Neither have I, not since I was young before I left for Cairo,” He said, I sighed in somewhat relief, who knew if he had any STI’s or STD’s if that was even possible. I lay back down. “I’m hungry, do you mind if I?” Cubby asked aloud, I looked up at him and he had moved closer to me. 

“Yeah go for it,” I said tying up my hair, I always had a spare hair tie now with me because I didn’t want blood in my hair. It was gross and made my neck itchy. 

I felt his hand on my thigh and I jolted slightly, regret that I was only wearing my underwear was only ever present, I wore a long shirt but I wasn’t wearing anything else but panties. They were the lacey ones too. I felt him lift up my shirt so it was on my hip instead, heat and panic settling in my stomach. His fingers grazed my barely clothed pussy. 

“What are you doing?” I asked, my voice quivering. 

“Nothing, I'm just looking,” He said, “Is this not allowed?” He asked his fingers rubbing at the lace material “Women didn’t have these undergarments like you do, until the 15th century, even then they were rare” He continued, he pressed against my heat and I whimpered, his fingers skating up my stomach slightly and then down my thighs, his hand dipping between them. 

“That’s cool, very cool,” I said trying to divert the conversation “You should tell me about that” 

“Hm yeah, I could just take any whore I wanted anywhere without an issue but these-“ He said pulling the band back and letting it snap to my skin “Make it more difficult, too many layers”

“Oh yup that’s cool, very fuckable. You know women need pleasure too, and consent” I reminded him, looking at him. His eyes were trained on my heat and that made me shiver. His eyes flicked up to mine his piercing brown eyes were so gorgeous. 

“Consent?”

“Yeah, you can’t just take what you want from people now, you have to ask them whether it’s ok,” I said, consent had never really popped up until now and I was glad to talk about it in any other situation. 

“Why?”

“Because a woman is just like men and has rights and choice now,” I said, he paused for a moment. 

“But I want you, only you” 

“Ok, well you have to ask first of, and second of if someone says no then you have to stop. If someone asked whether they could hit you and you said no and they did it anyway that’s rude, but if you say no and they don’t do it then that’s being nice” I tried to explain. His fingers skirting over my heat again and again. I was nearly a whimpering mess. I hadn’t done anything in a year and it was showing. 

“Can I do this?” He asked skirting his fingers over my thighs. 

“I would prefer it if you didn’t,” I said, I didn’t know what to do and stopping whatever this was would be beneficial and we could talk about it better. He didn’t like my answer. 

“What does that mean?” He asked, his fangs protruding from his mouth, a frustrating habit he seemed to have formed. Not that I was complaining, it was cute. 

“Means I don’t know, Cubby,” I said sitting up, he looked at me and sat down on my chair, he seemed upset. 

“I don’t understand these times” He said truthfully, “People are weird, food is weird, your blood tastes like heaven and you smell delicious, but everyone else smells gross, I don’t understand your grammar or your clothing options not that I’m complaining but it’s so weird” He expressed. I smiled and sat up better and got up so I was stood in front of him. I pulled my shirt off. 

“Let me teach you in a more hands-on way,” I said, I was completely naked except my panties, he paused looking me over. I wasn’t the skinniest thing in the world but I was comfortable the way I was. “Do you know how to pleasure a woman?” I asked him, he scrunched up his nose.

“No, why would I, you just fuck them. Right?” He asked, I sighed and grabbed his hand and placed it on my breast, 

“No, if this is going to work then you have to learn that pleasure goes both ways” I stated, he started to massage my tit, gently but firmly and I bit my lip at the feeling. Closing my eyes as I focused on the feeling. 

“So this feels good?” 

“Yeah” I muttered, I felt his hand cup my other boob and started to massage the flesh there, pulling the skin taut and then releasing. His fingers teasing my nipples by flicking them and gently pulling on them. 

“This is called Foreplay, where you get your partner aroused and usually yourself aroused to the point where you just want to fuck, but today we are just taking it slowly” I said opening my eyes to see his glowing a little bit, his fangs were piercing his bottom lip and I could see the restraint he was having. “Hey, look at me” I whispered tilting his face up. “Stop resisting, I'm not scared of you. I think your vampiric side is cute” I said, relief seemed to flood his features and it was so genuine and cute. 

“I know, it’s just I get a bit rough when I let myself go completely,” He said “And I want to learn not just push you onto this bed and fuck you till your screaming my name” he snarled a little bit, I shivered. 

“Hey, look at me. I’ve got you, I’ll set the pace and you just follow ok?” I asked, he nodded and I moved his hand lower “I like it when I get teased, like purposely avoiding my pussy and kissing my thighs or rubbing my sides it makes me feel warm inside” I explained to him, he nodded and I let him run his hand across my stomach and then to my back up to my shoulder blades and then back down down my sides, which made me shiver. He took this as positive re-enforcement and continued to roam his fingers over my sides then closer to my legs, he gently pushed me backwards, he stood. 

“Please lay back,” He said, I smiled and followed what he asked, “Is this ok?” He asked crouching between my legs his breath fanning across my heat, I whined bucking my hips at the feeling. 

“Yeah, it is” I whimpered, he seemed to notice I was out of it because he moved on his own. His hands grabbing my knees and pushing me so I was on the very edge of the bed, my legs hooking over the bed and his shoulders. His fingers skirting over my thighs, he pressed fanged kisses to my thighs. I whimpered at the feeling. He nipped slightly drawing some blood. I moaned wantonly at the feeling. 

“Can I touch you here?” He asked pressing against the fabric of my panties. 

“Yes please, Cubby!” I begged, my teaching over and just lost in the feeling of this, my previous boyfriends never ate me out and just fucked me and expected blowies whenever they wanted. 

He pressed a kiss to the fabric, he pulled down the undergarment slowly and teasingly. His fingers roughly grazing my thighs as he pulled them over my feet and then onto the floor. He pressed an open mouth kiss straight to my heat which had me throbbing and moaning. 

“Cubby please!” I begged him, his tongue darted right into me and I hooked my legs over his shoulders and held him there, I sat up slightly and grabbed onto his hair as he started licking and sucking me. His fangs grazing ever so slightly.


	3. Elk- Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *You, a legendary folklore hero, wake from being frozen in ice for decades, and you, in your mid 40s decide to spend the rest of your life as an adventurer, only for you to encounter your yet unknowing grandson’s child who’s in his early 20s in a party of adventurers you recently joined.

“There was an accident” I murmured to the adult in front of me who was holding a dagger to my neck, his hands shaking and his eyes held the anger of an abandoned child. 

“An… Accident?!” They roared at me, their grip tightening on the dagger, confusion and anger sparking from their very core. I let out a shaky breath, I hadn’t expected to find one of my children, it had been so long that I thought maybe they’d all had grown old and passed away with loving families. 

“This is a bar, not an alleyway. Put the knife away boy” An old coot snapped at my kid, the same kid who then proceeded to crush that mans windpipe. 

“Stay out of it, Gramps!” He snarled at the man gasping on the floor. Blood dripping through his hands as he withered on the floor. “You explain!” He snapped at me. 

“There was an accident, I had to leave your mother, not by choice. I was going to meet up with her over the border and we’d make it all the way to Australia where we’d create a new life for you and your siblings but I got caught and I didn’t want to risk Margaret's life, I couldn’t do that to her” I said leaning against the beam I was pinned to. The kid pulled back. 

“Margret, as in Great great grandma Margret?” The kid asked and I stilled, “That’d make you- dead or at least close to it” He snapped at me. 

“How old Is Marg?” I asked him carefully, she had been 30 when we’d met and had Freya, fear etching into my skin. 

“She’s 93 now, why does that matter?” He asked me, his anger returning tenfold. My heart dropped and so did tears, I had lost the entire lifetime with her. I sank to the floor as reality sank in. 

“She was 30 when we had Freya, Freya was so small and sweet and I was going to make a life for us- for our family in Australia” I cried out, the kid ducked down on his knees, his knife still out but the anger in his eyes had dissipated and now replaced with pity and sorrow. 

“What happened?” He asked me, I tried to focus on what happened. It was difficult. 

“They hurt me, made me into something to not mess with. An assassin as such. The White Elk one would say, Then when the war came around I got hurt, like badly. They cryo-froze me to preserve their best asset but they forgot me until 5? Days ago, the container cracked and broke and which left me frozen on the ground, I unthawed and sprinted out of there” I continued, trying really hard to focus on what happened “I made it here and met you, one of my grandsons?” I asked him, he smiled at me. 

“I’m Neil Fritter, Son of Georgia and David Fritter, mom kept her name and Dad took her’s and I understand why she kept the name, our whole family is involved in-“ he cut off looking around for a moment “Assassinations, it was just bred into all of us.” He said sadly and sat back staring at me. 

“We got told stories about our great-great-grandmother Elk, but she wasn’t an assassin to us, she was this shining hope in the dark. That she helped Margret escape the war and save what was left of family, You know Freya is only 60 now, we can go see her if you’d like, she lives with Margret now and her husband, her daughters and sons are off at college and raising their own families but we come back at Christmas no matter what” Neil said, smiling. 

“Come on, let’s go see her” 

The walk was a long one, walking back to a house, that was familiar, it was the house that we had always dreamed about raising our little family in, with the white picket fence and the pretty garden, Marg had always loved gardening and we never got to in the war in fear of it not being there the next morning. I walked up those stairs my heart hammering in my chest and my palms sweating as we walked through the door. 

“Mama Freya, we have a visitor!” Neil yelled, which caught me off guard, A lady with dark brown hair came running to the door, which a limp. Her skin was a tan colour and her eyes matched mine so well, they looked like the sky had been captured in them. She was grinning. 

“Neil! I'm surprised you’ve come back so soon, My mom has just gone to bed. Hi, I’m Freya nice to meet you!” She said, her enthusiasm radiating from every inch of her, I couldn’t stop the tears slipping down my face. 

“I'm so sorry, I wasn’t there for you. When you were learning to ride a bike or to take you to your first day of school or to see your first tooth fall out” I cried out, my heart shattered at all that I missed of her life, her first partner, her prom dance, her first words. 

“Excuse me?” She asked the enthusiasm fades a little. 

“Freya, this is Elk Fritter. Your other mom” Neil said She froze staring at me before sprinting off, 

“No- Oh no way. This isn’t happening. One you should be at least the same age as my mom, Second of she said you were dead!” Freya yelled from the other side of the house before running back to where we were. She yanked me to the lounge room and almost slammed a book down. She flicked through the pages before she stumbled over one me and Margret had taken the day before I was. 

We were all grinning even little Freya was. 

“No way, mom?” She asked looking up at me, I smiled at her through tears. 

“I’m so sorry, Freya” I whispered, she hugged me sobbing into my shirt, that was slightly covered in blood but I don’t think she’d mind. I hugged her back, 

It was a long time before we broke apart, she grinned at me. “I'm glad you found your way home,” She said, I smiled back at her. 

“Me too”

“Freya?” I heard a gentle voice call and Freya whipped her head to the stairs where an old lady stood, leaning on a cane and her hair braided into a bun and her eyes still twinkling with life just like the day I met her. 

“Elk?” The voice called. 

“It’s me, Baby,” I said getting up and walking over to, she shed tears and I did the same. 

“I thought I lost you forever, I kept my pager on the whole time waiting for your call” She sobbed into me. 

“They took my pager when they caught me, I tried to call you to tell you to run but I assume it was blocked” I whispered into her hair. 

“No, I got it. I ran here and I assumed you’d meet up with us. But you never did. Until now, you look just like you did when I last saw you” She said pulling back and running her hand through the bottom of my hair. 

“Yeah, they froze me just a little after the war and I’ve been frozen since then” I whispered. 

“If I knew Elk, I would have come and got you. I tried to find out what happened to you but I kept getting dead ends and leads. Nobody had any record of you and we searched every Warehouse we could for any sign for you” She whispered back to me. I helped her walk to the couch and sat with her, facing her as Freya sat on the other side of me and I held her hand. 

“I know you would, I was in a military base in Calcutta, I had to fly illegally to get to Australia to hope you were here or at least someone was here and then I met Neil in a bar who thought I was his-“ I got cut off by Neil 

“Don’t” came his voice. I smiled at him. 

“Also Marg, I thought we had agreed to keep our family out of the killing business” I muttered to her, she smiled at me. 

“And be helpless and defenceless, you know I couldn’t raise Freya without preparing her for anyone or anything to hurt her” She stated “I’ve missed you so much, 60 years without you have felt like an eternity” 

“I know, but I’m not going anywhere now”


	4. Elk - Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -   
> “You’re an assassin?!”  
> “We’ve been friends for literally two days. Why are you so chocked?  
> “I just thought I’d get a normal friend for once”  
> “What do you mean ‘for once’?”

I re-braided my hair carefully after getting all the blood out of it, I should really cut it short, so it’s not as messy but I loved my long hair even though it was highly impractical for my line of work. 

“Hey, Haley!” Freddie called, that name always caught me off guard. I had not told her my real name because I was scared. She walked into the apartment, We shared this room together for the moment, I quickly chucked the blood tissues into the bin and zipped up my hoodie to cover my bleeding side. 

“Hey, Fred!” I called back standing up “Need help?” I asked I knew she had gone grocery shopping earlier. 

“Nah I got it, you can help me unpack though” She called back, I got up carefully not to rip or tare any of the stitching I had down in the past five minutes. I had applied for this apartment two days ago since my wife and my daughter passed a few months ago. I didn’t really have anything else to do, I kept their house and let Neil my great-great-grandson stay there and look after the place. He seemed thrilled. 

“Coming!” I called back to her, and walked into the kitchen after I checked I wasn’t seeping into my jacket. 

“Hey, how was your day?” Freddie asked as she started unpacking the food, I smiled at her. 

“Nothing exciting, just did some light reading” I lied through my teeth, well technically I wasn’t lying since I did actually do some reading, it just wasn’t book reading. 

“Oh that sounds fun, what’d you read?” She asked “Anything good?”

“No just some articles online, they weren’t good ones” I replied “How was your day? Is Kenneth ok?” I questioned her. 

“Yeah he’s ok, he just needed help with his finals. After I stopped him from taking more Adderall and put him to bed and did some notes on his final for him to work with, we’ll see whether he’s ok in the next few days” She said smiling at me, I smiled back. 

“Hey, I always wanted to ask- always I mean like when I first met you- is your hair naturally white?” She asked “it’s like Satin” 

“Yeah it’s naturally white, I can’t colour it. Same with my skin, it’s naturally got these dark and white marks on it. Weird genetics I guess” I said, she contemplated for a moment. 

“You pull it off really well, you look like a princess sometimes,” She said grinning, I paused staring at her. I never once since the ‘accident’ thought I was a princess. 

“Thank you,” I said finishing unpacking the bags. I heard a crash in the bedroom, I reached for the kitchen knife. 

“Get in the pantry” I whisper snapped to her “Stay in there no matter what” I ordered her, she was looking at me like I was stupid or just playing around. When another crash was heard followed by whispered cursing. She hurried into the pantry and closed the door. I slowed down my hammering heart as I hid behind the fridge. I heard his footsteps, they were heavy. Almost too heavy for a trained operative. His breathing was hitched and uneven. 

He rounded the corner and I snapped around and pinned him to the ground with the knife at his neck, his eyes snapped open when he hit the ground. His eyes were a nice brown colour. 

“Who are you!” I snapped, he was wearing bulletproof shielding underneath, it was thick as well. I could feel a gun near my left knee and a knife was in his boot. I could tell from the calmness in his eyes. I kicked at his boot and it jabbed into his foot, he yelped. “You need to secure your weapons better” I snapped. “Who are you?” I asked again. 

“My name is Kyle, I work with the APU. I was sent to check on you” He said holding his hands up, I swiped the knife down along his chest, ripping his shirt to reveal his name and the organisation name on his uniform. I scoffed and got up putting the knife back into the knife block. 

“You could have knocked, Freddie. Come out, it’s just a dick head” I called, she carefully opened the door to see me leaning on the counter and him lay on the floor, I noticed the blood on my hand, it wasn’t his. It was my own, I must have re-opened a wound. I tried to hide it the best I could. 

“Freddie sit in the lounge room and talk to this nice man while I go check the bedroom, to see what this dick head named Kyle broke” I said, she nodded and walked to the couch, Kyle got up and followed her but not before noticing the blood on my hand, he checked his own chest before realising the red was from me. 

I hurried into the bedroom and cursed at the glass on the ground, I hobbled into the bathroom and yanked my jumper off and started re-stitching my side and slapping a bandage on it, I checked my feet and covered the bleeding with a bandaid and slipped some socks on cover it, I grabbed my hoodie and chucked it under the bed with my other bloody shirt. I grabbed some fresh ones and double checked there was no other blood and headed back into the living room. 

I smiled while walking in “You’re an assassin?!” She shrieked, I glared at Kyle, who looked apologetic. 

“We’ve been friends for two days, why are you so shocked?” I asked her, sitting on the edge of the couch. 

“I just thought I’d get a normal friend for once,” She said sighing. Wait…

“What do you mean ‘for once’?” I asked her, she smiled. 

“Well living in LA forces you to meet a lot of weird people but the assassin is new. Who knew there would be one in Australia and not only that but a UNIT dedicated to protecting them” She said leaning back staring at the ceiling. 

“Well sorry, I couldn’t be normal, Kyle. Why are you here?” I asked him, 

“You’re being relocated to one of our facilities” He stated. 

“Who said?” I asked him which caught him off guard. 

“The top person who ordered it” He answered, I scoffed. 

“Yeah no thanks, bye,” I said turning back to Freddie. 

“You need to keep me being an assassin a secret, or otherwise people will come after you to get to me,” I said to her, she nodded. 

“Can I least know your cool code name, I know the ones in the books do?” She said sitting up. 

“It’s The white elk, but it’s a stupid name,” I said, she grinned. 

“Why Elk?” She asked, “I mean I understand the white part” 

“My actual name is Elk, I was originally named my code name in 1956,”

“Excuse me I was only born in 1996” She snapped at me, I smirked. 

“A story for another time-“ I turned to Kyle “Why the fuck are you still here,” I asked him. 

“I was ordered not to come back unless I have you and the girl” He stated. 

“Her name is Freddie, and there you go you have an out. Live your life” I said. I knew that’s not how it worked but I could hope couldn’t I. “Freddie, pack only the necessities. Toiletries, clothes and anything personal” I told her, she nodded and got up and headed to the bedroom. “There’s glass!” I called. I heard a muffled what the fuck. 

I sighed and relaxed on the couch, closing my eyes. I was exhausted. 

“Who’d you kill?” Kyle asked, I sighed and cracked open my eyes a little bit to see him nervous. 

“Jennifer Stone, 45-year-old, Drug lord who was selling to the kids in the neighbourhood. There was a hit out for her head, she was selling hard shit” I said yawning. I almost fell asleep before I heard Freddie’s feather-light feet. I opened my eyes to see she had packed her back and a backpack with water and snacks. I grinned at her. “I just gotta grab some stuff and then we can go,” I said stretching, I walked into the bedroom and grabbed a bag and chucked some clean clothes in and then grabbed all the medical supplies in the cupboards. I grabbed the photo of me and my wife and my daughter Freya before heading back into the main room where Kyle was holding Freddie’s bag as she held a backpack. 

“Where are we going?” Freddie asked as we walked the hall, all the way to the car park. 

“Top secret but it’ll take about 6 hours to get there, we’ll take the trains and then get in a car for the rest of the way,” He said, I yawned as he strolled to the trains. He swiped his card at the lady at the desk and she printed out tickets.

We were then on our way.


	5. Elk - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -   
> “Hey, that guy you met last night was pretty cute”  
> “That guy- he was another assassin sent to kill both of us”  
> “He was still cute”  
> “Stop, trying to set me up, you aren’t good at it”

“You know living here at this compound where I haven’t seen the sun in months is much better than that apartment,” Freddie said staring at me. I laughed at her. 

“I did try to warn you- compounds for training are boring. Hey- maybe you can start training to learn to defend yourself at least” I offered, she grinned. I hadn’t let her before since she had nearly cut her hand trying to open a pickle jar for Kyle, do not ask me how. 

“Yeah!!” She cheered spinning in a circle on her wheely chair, she had been learning how to code with some nerd here and I guessed she was bored now of staring at a computer for the last couple months. I led her to the training ground, I pulled off my hoodie. I wanted to test myself if she could actually defend herself first before handing her to one of the ‘professionals’. 

I was honestly better at combat then them, I was training them more than they were training me. “I’m going to hit you, I want you to block” I said, She froze up in panic and I sighed. “Relax I won’t hit you hard, just try to block.” I reassured, I smiled and she smiled back and I threw her a punch she took it full force and whimpered in pain. I sighed. 

“Yo Remmie, help Freddie with blocks today. Now!” I snapped at him, he dropped what he was doing and saluted me, I chuckled. “She can’t block for shit, be careful, a scratch on her means one on you, also Fred tie your hair up” I snapped at him and reminded her, he nodded offered her hand and lead her over to the sparing area. I sighed rolling my shoulder. 

“Daniel, I need to let off some steam” I called, he grinned and ran over, I bounced on my feet and held my hands up, he did the same. I let him attack first it was me being nice. I tackled him down, he flipped us over shifting our weights, I pulled back and covered my face as I kneed him in the crotch, he held strong. I grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward knocking him off balance. I flipped us back over and clambered off him and to my side. He grinned and got back up, he cracked his shoulder. 

I ran at him, I took out his legs and he landed hard, his blow landed on my side, I ignored the pain. I hit him back harder in the jaw, hearing a sickening crack which had the whole room quieten down. Daniel wasn’t grinning anymore. “Hit me while sparring and I will end you” I spat at him. I kicked him in the side for emphasis. 

I walked over to my towel and water bottle and rolled my shoulders again, a habit I had picked up since being here. Freddie was focused on blocking- ugh I forgot his name again- some bitches hits, she was doing pretty well to be honest. He was being gentle but that’s what she needed. I pulled the side of my shirt up to reveal a black and blue bruise, I sighed and glared down at Daniel. He was an ass, he was holding his jaw and whining on the floor, like he hadn’t had his jaw broken before. What a pussy. 

“Hey Elky, come look at this!” Fred called, I smiled and walked over to her. The guy got nervous. “Look at how good I am!” She grinned, I smiled back at her. 

“Yeah, if you keep this up, you’ll be as good as me” I said, she laughed. 

“Yeah right, no one is as good as you, that’s what Remmie told me, he said your the best in the business as well as your kids- well your grand kids” She said pausing for a moment, Remmie threw a punch as she paused and I caught the punch before it hit her. “Oh shit, sorry I wasn’t paying attention” She said. She helped me remember this kids name, I was thankful. I swear she knew everyone’s name in this Unit. 

“Keep at it, I’ll come get you in a bit. You can trying hitting Remmie and then maybe doing some block and punches and then punches and blocks. Mix it up a bit” I said to them, Remmie nodded. I headed back to our room and had a shower. I stretched and did some yoga for about half an hour before heading back to the training room to see Fred throwing some punches, I watched her. She was a natural at this.

“Hey Freddie, come and have a shower and something eat!” I called, Remmie lowered his hands, Freddie grabbed her water bottle and jogged over to me. 

“Thanks Remmie!” She yelled over her shoulder. Her brown hair was all over her face which was drenched in sweat. 

“How was your first training?” I asked her, she grinned back at me. 

“Good! I had so much fun, can I do this again tomorrow?” She asked. 

“You have another training session in about half an hour, you have training regiments like I do,” I said, she paused. 

“So I need to shower and eat some food?” She asked, I nodded and she ran to the shower. I smiled and walked after her. She made me happy, after my wife and daughter passed I didn’t think I could be happy again, but Freddie made me genuinely happy. Which I think scared some of the unit officers because they expected this hard ass bitch who never smiled and takes out her life agony on everyone else. 

I decided to head to the kitchen/cafeteria, She’d be bounded down the hallway soon anyway so there was no point to go to back to the room. 

“White Elk, you have graced us with your presence” Kyle mocked which made a Unit officer choke next to, I grinned and leapt over the counter and pushed my foot against his stomach grabbing a knife from the knife block and slashing his chest carefully. 

“Wanna re-think?” I asked him, he stared at me as I dropped off the counter and held the knife to his stomach pressing slightly. 

“Sorry White Elk,” He said, I tossed the knife back into the block and opened the fridge pulling out some leftovers from yesterday, I grabbed one from Freddie and tossed it in the microwave. Freddie came bounding and I slid her food over to her and she thanked me, Kyle got a fork and I grabbed myself a fork. I started eating. 

Freddie was enjoying her training and I could see her following loosely on my training regiment was actually building muscle and toning her, I thought about letting her spar with me at one point but I had other pressing matters like taking her shopping. 

“Aren’t you excited to leave the unit, it’s been like forever!?” She asked me, we had to take Kyle and this kid named Jeremy. Protection and all, who knows what. 

“Yeah I guess, I prefer being locked away I guess,” I said, she paused looking at me in concern. I waved her off, her brown eyes teared and Jeremy held her hand, they had gotten close since they started training since Remmie had to go find some bitch ass assassin. 

“Ok, you two. We will be going back to the unit in 4 hours, so we can grab what you want and have a small lunch break” Kyle said, I yawned and got out the car and stretched. We headed inside Kyle was next to me and Jeremy stayed next to Fred, I trusted Jeremy to keep her safe. I was wearing a hoodie to help hide my hair, I had cut it to the middle of my back now instead to the back of my knees. So it was easier to manage. 

“I need a new hoodie,” I told Fred, she nodded. 

“I would like one too, let’s go get one first,” She said, I followed her, she had looked up the layout of the mall to understand what shops were there, she was a planner now and I guess the assassin life was rubbing off on her. We headed for what I assumed was the hoodie store since there was like a thousand different types of hooded things there, I looked through them and grabbed a few that I liked and waited for Fred to pick hers. 

I paid since I had the Unit money to pay for shit. Well Kyle had the money I just made him pay for it since he got a wage and I was forced to live in the unit just like him. I noticed a guy in the corner of my eye, his face was obscured by a black face mask. His hair was a neon orange which wasn’t the thing that made him stand out it was the feeling I got from him. He was dead silent. 

I didn’t alert anyone, in case he saw me do that. I just pretended I didn’t see him but I stayed closer to Fred, we headed to a quieter part of the mall and I felt the air disperse, I kicked the chain out of the air, it clanged as it hit the ground. 

“White Elk” The raspy male voice spoke, “Legends are true, the elk is as fast as they say,” He said standing in the middle, hands tucked into his pockets. I moved Fred behind me and Kyle and Jeremy whipped around ready to fight him, but I knew they wouldn’t be able to land a hit on him. 

“Cute jacket,” Freddie said from behind me, I sighed. 

“What do you want?” I asked him, he smiled lightly. 

“Just your lives” He purred out, I sighed. 

“Anything else?” I asked, he cocked his head. “See ya then” I muttered handing Jeremy the bag and started walking with Fred walking in front of me. 

“Wait what” He called out. 

“Yeah, we only have 3 hours so like see ya!” I called back, he tossed a knife and I ducked. 

“Fight me, white Elk!” He roared, I turned around and he ran at me, full sprint. I pushed Freddie into Jeremy and grabbed the cat-like man at the collar and yanked him to the ground, he smacked his head hard. His hands shaking. I pulled his mask down and tossed it off. 

“No need for disguises, What’s your name?” I asked him. 

“Tiger” He muttered, he held his head and I sighed. 

“Catch you later Tiger” I said as we walked away. We grabbed the rest we needed and Freddie talked my ear off. We got back into the car and Kyle drove us back. Freddie got more tops and pants and underwear and I got more hoodies and some sweatpants. 

Freddie paused before speaking which made me on edge “Hey, that guy we met was pretty cute”

“That guy- he was an assassin sent to kill both of us” I snapped at her, she shrugged.

“He was still cute” She argued and I had to admit he was cute. Dumb but cute. 

“Stop, trying to set me up, you aren’t good at it” I muttered, she had to set me up with some other Unit officer that I didn’t know and I just gave up at that point. 

“Tiger’s real name is Micheal Danvers, he’s 24. New in the assassin’s creed and looking for blood and bounty” Jeremy said reading off his screen as we pulled into the unit. 

“Alert everyone in the area, wouldn’t want him to get his blood quench just yet,” I said as I and Freddie headed to the room. 

“Maybe we’ll see him again and you can have an actual conversation with him,” Freddie said. 

I scoffed “Yeah right”


	6. Guardian Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -   
> “Everyone has a guardian angel, except you. You have a guardian demon. He deals with things in a much more violent fashion, but much more effective.”

“Hi!” Someone almost yelled in my ear, I flinched back and looked to see a pink haired guy stood next to me rocking back and forth on his feet. I sighed and continued walking. 

“I'm busy,” I said waving him off, he followed me in almost perfect pace. 

“I know, I’m-“ He cut himself off before changing his thoughts “I’m Axel- yeah,” He said awkwardly, I looked to him before sighing. 

“What do you want?” I asked him, slowing down to a stop. He seemed content with that. 

“I just want to help” He spoke, it was genuine and concerning. 

“Not into that, excuse me. I have an appointment I’m late to” I spoke to him. Before I started walking again. 

“No you’re not, you still have 15 minutes” The words slipped out of his lips and I froze whipping around and stomping back over to him. He was at least a foot or two taller than me, he was lithe and pink haired, his skin was olive coloured and I was intimidated and slightly scared. 

“Leave me alone, I don’t know who you are or what you know but I can’t deal with this right now” I spoke, my voice was quivering slightly, I hadn’t told anyone when my appointment was. I walked swiftly away from him and to my appointment, I wasn’t in the mood to stop and chat anymore. I greeted the secretary but that’s all. This was a meeting about finally getting my Guardian Angel, the one who’d look after me and I’d look after them and feed them. 

Everyone either got one when they were born or they got one when they wanted one. Some kids were lucky to get them when they were young and lived happy childhoods filled with happiness and joy and the others were not. 

“Greetings Mr Fredrick” Larry greeted me, he acted like this was the first time he met me and that was concerning. We were best friends but I guessed showing bias against someone would cost him his job. 

“Good morning Mr Flintlock” I greeted back shaking his hand, he looked relieved that I played along. 

“Well today is your big day, huh!” He said clasping his hands together, “We’ve received your test results and now we are just waiting for your guardian to answer the call!” He said excitedly, Larry Flintlock had been one of those kids who had a guardian angel when he was young. He had spent so much time with me when we were younger because he was scared that I was going to get hurt without him there and it was a cute sentiment. 

“Yes, awesome. So what now?” I asked him, He grinned at me and handed me a file, on the top it was labelled ‘How to care for your guardian’, “Go home and read this, your guardian should be with you within a day or two” He said, grinning at me. 

“Thank you, Larry” I whispered to him as I left, I waved goodbye and headed back down the stairs, I was excited and happy. I wasn’t alone anymore, I headed back to my apartment and dumped my bag on its hook, placing my shoes on the ground and grabbing the file out of my bag and sat on the couch and opened it. 

‘Guardian Angels!’ Was the first header, my hands shook and I let out a breath. 

‘Guardians are very important in our day to day lives, they help us from even small things such as missing your bus or spilling something on your shirt to saving you from getting run over by your bus, these guardians are swore to protect you so it’s advised you get along with these guardians. On rare occasions some people get two guardians, if this does occur then don’t panic just return back to the agency and explain what has happened and they will help you sort out the problem. Although very rarely does a Demon guardian appear, only once before has one been assigned. This does not make the person inherently evil but sometimes Demons get lonely and want to look after someone.’ I sighed and brushed my hair out of my eyes, this was stupid. Demons? They weren’t real. 

‘Guardians, require no payment but they do require love and attention and some even get intimate with their guardians, it’s just how it goes sometimes. Nothing is wrong with these thoughts. Since you are paired with a guardian that suits your tastes so it is not unexpected that people get attached.” I scoffed at this information, who’d get a boner at their stupid guardian that’s just wrong. 

“It’s not wrong” a voice rang out in my apartment, I gasped and fell forward. I nearly smacked into my coffee table. 

“Hello?” I called clutching the file to my chest “Who’s there” I whimpered, there was a chuckle. 

“Not so strong headed anymore, hm?” The voice asked, I focused on a dark part of my kitchen, the being stepped from the dark into the light and dagger-like horns were protruded from it’s head, their hair was ash black and their skin was also an ashy black colour, their eyes glowed a bright pink and fear shot through my back. 

“Fuck you” Was the first thing I thought of, which made the Demon grin in front of me before stepping closer to the couch I was once sat on, he had long tapered claws and they looked painful. 

“Hm, a second a go you weren’t into that” He whispered but his voice sounded like he was talking normally. I kind of just stared at the Demon, at a loss for words, in some aspect he looked so good and nice and oh so yummy. But in other aspects, I was scared for my life. I was at an impasse. “Hello? Hell to James” He called raising an eyebrow. 

“Hm, yes. Hello” I answered, he chuckled at me. 

“You gonna, like disown me or you gonna own me. I have things to do” He spoke, those were the words I said earlier which rang in my head. 

“I want to… own you?” I spoke cautiously, he grinned, all his teeth were pointed and sharp. 

“I see James, I am Ebony of Hell. At your service” He said bowing slightly, I tried to stand but I fell back on my ass and it was soft, I noticed there was a cushion there now. I looked up at him and he winked. 

“What happens now?” I asked him, I stood back up and I was shaking, I was too focused on him and his eyes. 

“I protect your ass and the rest of you. Just make a mental note that I am ALWAYS watching you, everything you do.” He said, 

“Everything?” I asked him. He licked his lips. 

“Everything” He whispered, his breath was warm and it felt like he was whispering in my ear. I shivered and he seemed to get a kick out of doing that. “Continue, your life. If you need me, just call me” He said poking his tongue out and stepping backwards until he disappeared, I breathed out heavily and stared at where he had left. I looked around. 

“I'm going to have a shower, it’s too early for this shit” I muttered and pulled off my jacket, and walked off into my bedroom, dumping my jacket and top onto the bed, I pulled my pants off and his words echoed in my head ‘I am always watching’ I shivered and hesitated at taking my underwear off. I walked into my bathroom and turned the shower on and made sure I had a towel before I took my underwear off. My face flushing red at the thought of him seeing me naked. But I’d have to get used to it. 

I stood in the shower and washed my skin, and I swore I felt like he was there with me, his breath fanning against my ear. I whimpered at the thought, this stupid Demon was in my head. I pressed my back against the cold tile and tried to relax. It worked for the most part. I got out and grabbed my towel which was a pinkish colour instead of my generic white towel. 

“Really?” I asked out loud, I wrapped the towel around my waist after somewhat drying my hair. I walked back into my bed room to see my clothes hung up and a pair of boxers and sweat pants on the bed and only that. I bit my lip and sighed, I pulled the towel down and pulled my underwear on and then the sweat pants. I finished drying my hair and dumped the towel into my hamper to be washed. 

“Since you’re ‘Always watching’ do you mind If I wear a shirt?” I asked aloud and walked over to the shirt drawer, I tried to tug it open but it stayed shut and I sighed. “Guess that’s a no then” I muttered, I walked a circle for a moment before deciding to make dinner and then read over that file again to see what else I needed to do. And if there was any more information I needed to know about Demon guardians. 

I pulled a lasagna out of the freezer and chucked it in the microwave after I stabbed it a few moments, later the microwave dinged and I pulled it out and ripped the plastic off, I grabbed a fork and a plate for the lasagna and sat on the couch and started reading the file again. Flicking over the main angel parts. 

“You know you could just ask me what you want to know” I heard the Demons voice speak, I whimpered slightly at the tone. 

“Yeah well, I didn’t want to bother you” I spoke out, he was sat on the other side of the couch and my breath caught in my throat as I noticed he was gently rubbing my calf. I preened at the care he was taking to not hurt me. 

“Oh no you’re not bothering me, in fact, you’d be saving me,” He said eyeing my chest which was still bare.

“I have a question then,” I said closing the file, he seemed to perk up and I nibbled at my food. “Why am I topless?” I deadpanned. He grinned. 

“Why not, James? Have you looked in the mirror recently?” He asked, “Because it’s a nice sight to see” 

“It said in the file that many guardians get intimately involved with one and another, are you like that?” I asked, he looked up at me and quirked his eyebrow. 

“James, sweetie” He started, I shivered at the name, “I’m a demon, not an angel,” He said as if that cleared it up. I sighed exasperatedly. His fingers curled around my calf and sent tingles up my leg. I froze in shock. “Sorry” He spoke, I looked to him as he removed his hand from my leg and it felt cold without him touching me. I started shivering. The glow from his eyes dimmed slightly. 

“No it felt good, please keep touching me” I begged him, he looked to me and saw the desperation I guessed because his hand returned back to my calf. I sighed and stopped shivering. “What’s it like in Hell?” I asked him, he looked at me, his snark dialled down. 

“It’s really cold and dark, I was lucky to escape and get my own sexy human to tease,” He said biting his lip at me, my eyes widened. 

“Before becoming a demon what were you?” I asked him, he grinned at me. 

“Don’t you know the story?” He asked me. 

“Not religious,” I said shrugging. He stared at me for a moment before looking at where his hand sat. 

“I’m a fallen angel, just like Lucifer,” He said, “I fell with him when he rebelled, just like other angels did. We were cast out with him, nobody talks about that though” He said. His fingers scraped against my skin slightly, setting off goosebumps. I whimpered and he looked at me and smirked. 

“You really like my touch that much?” He asked, I nodded and closed my eyes. I let him do whatever. 

“What do you think you’ll gain by being a guardian?” I asked him, I hummed in content as his fingers scraped at my heel. 

“A way to stay up on the surface, to spend your life with you,” He said, I paused snapping my eyes open. 

“You don’t age, fuck. I will. Then I’ll die and end up in Hell, but you’ll be there with me right?” I asked him, he grinned at me and I swear I saw a tear slip from his eye. 

“James, you won’t be in Hell” He whispered, I paused at him 

“But I'm gay, and like I’ve done bad things, I don’t believe in god and junk. Doesn’t that qualify?” I asked him, he shook his head. 

“It’s not that easy to get into hell, plus even if you did make it, I wouldn’t be able to protect you from Hell, I'm in a low rank in their army. When you die, you’ll be up there and with your family, ill be down here or even lower” He whispered, I frowned. 

“I'm not dying then, you better do your job” I stated, he smirked. 

“You can’t just not die, you’ll die of old age,” He said. 

“Nah, not feeling like it, you hear that. God! Fuck your ageing. I’m not into it” I yelled at my ceiling, making the demon laugh and it was adorable to see that. 

“The Almighty does not appreciate your feedback” A voice rang out in my apartment making my head hurt, I cursed. The Demon grabbed me and cradled me, arguing with something or someone before my splitting headache faded. I sighed in relief. I looked up to see a male in white robes and white wings. 

“Oh shit, I angered heaven HR” I spluttered, 

“You are James Fredrick, yes?” The angel asked. I nodded. 

“You’re paired angel was singed to a pulp, unfortunately, but they’ll be back soon, this demon will be dealt with” The angel spoke and snapped its fingers. I whimpered when I felt cold. 

“Bring him back!” I snapped as the demon dropped right in front of the angel. He looked hurt. “He’s mine!” I snarled at the angel. 

“Yours?” The angel asked, his voice booming. 

“Mine” 

“I'm sorry, you like this demon?” He asked me, I sighed in annoyance. 

“What are you, deaf? Yes, I like the demon, so return my property or I will scream” I said, the angel stared at me in concern for a moment. Before I stood there much like a child and started screaming down my apartment, the angel covered its ears. He snapped his fingers and took my voice, I stopped and panic settled in my stomach as I tried to talk but couldn’t. 

“I am now, I’m returning your voice but if you scream again I will have to take it from you permanently” He spoke. I stared at him, I slapped my hands together in a prayer form and prayed to god or someone. Hoping this was working. 

“What are you doing, James?” Ebony my demon asked, I ignored him. I heard cracking and splitting of my floor and my ceiling before a blinding light entered the room. I opened my eyes carefully to see another Demon and someone who looked very important from Heaven stood next to me. I nearly passed out from fear and confusion. But I steadied myself, the angel returned my voice and I breathed out heavily in response. 

“Sir,” The angel said bowing. 

“This human, called me down because I heard one of my angels has been conducting the improper negation of a guardian angel, they requested you transfer else where with your BS, and let them keep their Demon pet” The other angel spoke, there was a higher up Demon stood next to him. 

“I was requested as well, to grant the Demon pet full time to this human, until the human dies” The demon spoke. 

“Well that’s going to be a problem since he’s been granted immortality” Another angel spoke which scared the life out of me, a red-winged angel stood behind them both. 

“Gabriel, for heaven's sake. Don’t tell me you did” Both angels asked. He grinned. 

“Fine I won’t tell you” he spoke. 

“So!” I said clapping my hands together, “Since I am now Immortal, and this Demon named Ebony is now under my care till I die which is never. I request you all return home” I spoke out, my voice thankfully didn’t shake. Although my hands were. “Shoo Shoo” I muttered, the angels disappeared first and then the other demon. They fixed the damage of my apartment and I rushed over to Ebony. He looked up at me, he was crying. 

“Are you ok?” I asked him, he hugged me and I hugged back, He pressed kisses to my neck and I whimpered against him. 

“Better than ok, you dip shit. You just fucking- oh my god. You just quit my job for me and now I get to fuck you till the end of time” He whispered the last part into my ear which I whimpered at. 

“Come on kiddo, we’re getting ice cream,” He said and I helped him up. “Also I’m not your pet, you are my pet” He stated. 

“Mhm, sure,” I said, “Wait you’re going to go out like this?” I asked him. He smirked and clicked his fingers before he transformed into the pink haired kid and I was given a shirt “You shit head, that was you earlier?” I asked him, he grinned at me. 

“Yep, gotta see what my little human was like,” He said, he held my hand and I wasn’t scared anymore of him as we walked to get ice cream. 

I got chocolate and he got strawberry.


	7. Demon Trust

“No don’t touch there” I whimpered, as he caresses moved further up my leg to my thigh since I’d been classed an immortal, I had quit my retail job and started working with Larry at the guardian agency. Helping others with their guardians. 

“Touch here?” Ebony asked, his fingers skirting over my skin, fabric didn’t matter to him. It felt like he was touching my skin, I was sat in his lap. He preferred that now, he also preferred staying in his demonic form not that I was complaining. I guess it felt normal to him. 

“No” I whimpered against him, pressing against him, I grabbed his hand and tried to calm my erratic heart beat. 

“Do you not want me to touch you again?” He asked and I sighed rubbing at my face. 

“No! I am just sensitive!” I snapped at him, he gripped my hips and I arched my back at the force behind his grip. 

“Hm I’ve noticed, I can’t even touch your hand without you getting hard” He whispered into my ear and I flushed red. “Imagine if I were to actually properly touch you. You’d be creaming in your pants like a kid” He snarled into my ear. 

“No!” I cried out, I tried to get up but he held me down. 

“You’re so attention and touch starved aren’t you that, that’d happen. Hm?” He asked me again, I fought against him but he was much stronger than me. 

“I'm not touch starved” I snapped at him. 

“Oh yes you are,” He said, his hand trailing up to my neck, gently wrapping his hand around it. I breathed heavily in panic. “See even if I touch your neck, something that could kill you, you’re still hot and heavy” He murmured.

“I trust you” I whimpered, 

“You trust me?” He asked I nodded. His hand drifted from my neck to my chin and he tilted it up so I was looking up at him. He was staring at me and his other hand that was on my hip now was at my neck and I closed my eyes. “Open your eyes” he snapped at me, I opened them and he squeezed my neck, I stayed perfectly still and looked at him with as much love and trust I could, as I gasped for air. 

He let go and I turned in his grasp and I pressed a kiss to his cheek “I trust you” I whimpered into his ear, I gently rubbed my lower half against his chest. Showing him how hard I was to him. “I will always trust you” 

“James, why?” He asked I smiled at him. 

“Because I have this feeling that I know 100% that you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose” I said, he pressed our foreheads together. His horns grazing my head. 

“You shouldn’t” He murmured against my lips, I wanted to move forward and let him kiss me. 

“I know” I responded, he pulled back and stared at me. My face was bright red and I was panting heavily, my cock was straining against my jeans and my hands were shaking “I mean look at me, you make me like this without even doing anything. I'm putting everything in your hands” I said, he looked me over and licked his lips. He flicked his fingers up and my shirt disappeared, my skin was pink from the heat I was producing. 

“If you touch me right now, it’s gonna end really quickly” I spoke and he laughed. 

“Hm, see I told you touch starved” He let me calm down, I closed my eyes and laid back. I was tired and my lower half was in so much pain. “Just let me help” He spoke. 

“No, I’ll just cum instantly,” I said, I opened my eyes just as he pressed on my jeans and I whined as I bucked into his hand and came. I mewled and cried out scratching at his arm. It felt so good, I grasped at nothing as the pleasure rocketed through me and I calmed down, my breathing settling back down. 

”Hm, fuck, seeing you cum like a teenager in your pants, like that. Really gets a demon going” Ebony spoke up, I closed my eyes and he noticed my fatigue. “James, you ok?” He asked. 

“I told you not to-“ I whimpered as he removed his hand, he cleaned me up by stripping me down, he pulled on some clean sweats and covered me in a blanket. “Not to-ah” I whimpered as he pressed his hand to my head. 

“Not to make you come, because it looked like you enjoyed it. I didn’t even do much, imagine the fun we could have if you let me touch you” He whispered in my ear, he pressed against my back and spooned me as I fell asleep. 

“I love you” 

“I know”


	8. Demon Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The site i used   
> https://deeclarke.wordpress.com/2016/03/08/the-demon-sutra-aka-how-to-pleasure-your-demon/

“Hm, fuck Ebony, don’t” I whimpered against him, he had pinned me down against the bed and I was stuck. He licked a stripe up the side of my face and I shivered at the feeling. “Please” I begged and at that point I didn’t know whether I wanted more or him to stop. 

“You say no but your body is saying yes” He whispered against my ear, licking the shell of it, nibbling at the lobe which had me arching against him, fitting to him almost perfectly, he wrapped his arm around my back and held me there. Pressed right against his skin. His dark ashy skin that felt warm to the touch. “See, pumpkin. You want me to do this” 

“No I don’t, Ebony don’t” I whimpered, he sighed and dropped me and got off me, I noticed how pink his skin was, like he had gone up in hues. His eyes were so bright and his hair was now such a dark colour, an abstract to his pink. “Thank you” I sighed in relief, I was scared. Scared that I wasn’t good in bed, scared of being pleasured into mindlessness. 

“I’m going to get groceries” He snapped switching to his human self and walking out the door, and then out of the apartment. I sighed and collapsed on the bed. This was the fifth time I’d denied him, denied myself. I was just scared and he’d reassure me that he’d be gentle and careful and would stop at anytime I felt uncomfortable and he’d proven that time and time again. I just didn’t know how to pleasure him back. 

I sighed and grabbed my laptop out and brought up Google, I had tried thinking about it and looking through the libraries for something but I couldn’t think of anything. Demon anatomy couldn’t be that different from humans could it?

After some searching and filing through the BS on the internet, I found a site that seemed dedicated to demon pleasure. It was in dot points which I was glad about. 

Step 1 - kissing, they prefer tongue on tongue action, they like being teased by kissing. Control the tempo. 

I paused, it seemed with Ebony he liked to rush, I huffed. I hadn’t noticed whether he had a normal or a forked tongue that the site mentioned. 

Step 2 -Keep eye contact when removing clothing, or otherwise they get too excited. 

I snickered thinking of the exobihistism in Demons, I wondered if that was accurate If I could make him cum with me just staring at his cock. I continued reading.

Step 3 - Lube your demon and try skin to scale rubbing. 

I paused, Ebony didn’t really have scales, he had skin like I did. But maybe he did, I hadn’t seen all of him, it was weird thinking of lubing Ebony up but the site seemed to know what it was talking about. 

Step 4 - Anal rimming and Dick sucking, they cum more than able to be consumed orally. 

I shivered at the thought. Maybe researching this stuff was a good idea. 

Step 5 -They fuck well, have fun

Step 6- love, explore what you want and what they want. 

I sighed and closed my eyes and then the laptop and laid down thinking about what I just read. I had no idea people were so into Demons, and there were so many different types!

I felt idiotic for refusing Ebony but by the looks of it, I might have done well by refusing him. I heard the door open and close and bags drop on the counter, I grinned and got up. I walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey Eb” I greeted, he didn’t look at me. I sighed “I’m sorry” 

He stopped for a moment before unpacking everything by hand so he didn’t have to talk to me. 

“Do you need help?” I asked, he didn’t say anything so I picked up a bag and it disappeared out of my hands and I tried again and it disappeared again, I sighed and stood there stupidly. I didn’t know how to initiate anything and I didn’t know how to make him look at me and I didn’t know how to do sex or even kiss him properly. 

“I can feel your anxiety from here, spit it out” Ebony spoke, I froze up. 

“I am scared, of commitment and of doing sex things with you. Not because you’re a demon but because I haven’t even kissed anyone before and I’m 30 for fuck's sake.” I chittered on, he listened and I could tell because his elfish ears were twitching. 

“You’re depressing to listen to” He spoke and that struck me. I stepped back from him, I felt betrayed. 

“I was trying to open up to you, so that I could show you what I’m afraid of. But you just- don’t care!” I snapped at him, wiping at my face as a tear slipped down. “Do your stupid groceries!” I snapped and walked back into the bedroom and shut the door and locked it. I stared at the ceiling before grabbing my laptop. It was still open on that site, I sighed and opened a new tab, my fingers hovering over the keys for a moment before I typed in Demon kissing before backspacing and typing in How to kiss. 

I read through the steps;   
Use your lips  
Touch, don’t grab  
Ask for kisses  
Be strong. 

I sighed and closed my laptop, the internet was such a dumb place. I plugged my laptop into charge and got up and headed to the bathroom, I stared at the mirror and looked at myself, I was skinny. Kind of average height. Brown-haired, blue-eyed. White skinned, it was exactly exciting to look at, I had a few freckles but they were sun freckles more than anything. I brushed my hair back and looked myself over again. 

“You’re beautiful” I heard Eb’s voice ring in my head, I sighed. 

“I’m not, not like you, with your ashen skin and your horns and your dark hair and your eyes. Your fanged mouth and those sultry lips of yours” I whispered out, I pressed my thumb to my lips, I knew he could see me. I let my hand travel to my navel and then back to the basin. 

“Hm so you want me” He whispered, it sounded like relief. “I'm sorry about what I said” I heard him say through the bed room door. 

“Me too” I said walking and unlocking the door, he stood there sheepishly and I felt the moment appear, I grabbed his chin and pressed my lips to his, he seemed surprised. He placed his hands on my shoulders, he opened his mouth and I pressed my tongue against his, slow and teasingly just as the site said. Doing circles with my tongue, I pressed him against the wall as I kissed him. Pulling back when I needed to breathe, I opened my eyes carefully and Eb was panting hard. His pupils were dilated and his eyes were glowing bright pink. 

“When did you learn to do that” He asked, I smiled. I ignored his question. 

“Do you have a forked tongue?” I asked him, he seemed to flush red at this. 

“Um, yes?” He questioned “Why?” His eyes narrowed. 

“Why is your tongue human then, be you Ebony. You don’t have to change for me” I whispered into his ear, I licked a stripe over his ear and he shuddered. 

“Yeah you’re right” He muttered, I felt his skin change a bit and there was scales, I gasped gently tracing over the new skin. It wasn’t all scales but there were patches, his tongue poked out of mouth and I pressed my lips to his again, this time his tongue was difficult to track in his mouth but I found rhythm and sucked and licked his tongue, he made gurgled happy noises and I assumed I was doing good. 

I pulled back after a while, my eyes fluttering. Eb was biting his lip with his eyes closed. I liked this version of Eb much better. I tried to remember the next step. 

‘Clothing removed’ I muttered to myself, I pulled Eb over to the bed and pulled his shirt off making sure when he opens his eyes I’d be looking into his, which he did when he felt me pull his shirt off. 

“What are you doing?” He muttered, I smiled and kept eye contact, every once and a while looking down to see what I had to take off next. I un-buttoned his jeans and pulled them off, I pulled his socks off and then his underwear, I pulled my shirt off and then kept my sweatpants on. I got up and grabbed the lube from the side drawer. I bit my lip, as I rubbed my hands against his thighs. Being gentle over scaled parts, I covered my hand in lube and rubbed gently over the scaled parts which had Eb mewling and moaning, he sat up which surprised me, he grabbed my chin which was looking away from his cock. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, I whimpered at the authority in his tone. 

“Pleasing you, I hope” As I ran over a sensitive scale, his grip tightened and he bit his lip. 

“I’m supposed to be pleasing you, not the other way around and how do you know about these things?” He asked I looked down, my hands in my lap. His hand yanked my jaw in line with his cock and it jumped when my eyes caught it. 

“I looked it up online, they seemed to know what they were talking about” I spoke, I averted my eyes off his throbbing heat. I wanted my mouth around it. 

“Online?” He asked, I nodded and I poured some lube on his scales and he mewled at the feeling as I gently massaged it in, he let go of my chin and laid back, I teased his stomach and then across his arms and then to his neck. I pressed a kiss to his mouth, he opened it and I pressed my tongue to his, teasing and licking his tongue. I sucked on it gently and he gripped my hips. He let me go when I headed back down south. 

I pressed a kiss to his thigh and I took his cock into my hand and he shot up, moaning. His hand into my hair instantly, I licked at the tip, he bent over so he was basically leaning over me. I moaned around his cock, it throbbed in response. I took most of it into my mouth the best I could, rubbing and teasing the base of his cock. I rubbed the spot where his balls were supposed to be and I felt something tense up under the skin. I whimpered when I felt it engorge in my mouth, I pulled back a bit and bobbed up and down along the shaft, Eb was basically vibrating in pleasure. I moaned wantonly while he was in my mouth. I felt something forming at the base and swallowed all the way down to the lump. Eb howled in pleasure, scratching down my back and grabbing my ass, I whimpered at the feeling. I wish I kept my shirt on. 

I felt him close to cumin and I pulled back and stroked his base and licked the tip before swallowing him again and again and he came, the seed flowing down my throat, it kept coming and I whined and pulled back. It sprayed all over me, almost drenched in the stuff. He finished and I felt sticky and yucky. But warm and accomplished. There was a pause in which I thought Eb was thinking but he was actually asleep. I sighed and got up and paused, I grabbed my laptop and searched something on the internet.

‘If a demon cums on you can you wash it off?’ I didn’t know whether it was territorial, I paused and rubbed some of the cum into my neck area and then washed the rest off, I felt much better and cleaner. I still felt like Eb despite a shower and I wondered whether it was the cum thing. His cum had been thick and pinkish which was weird but kind of cool.

I looked at the passed out Demon on my bed and I felt neglected, I mean I didn’t let him pleasure me so It was my own fault but I was sad that I didn’t get to cum, I was too focused on Ebony than anything else. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a snack and ate it while contemplating where to sleep. I guessed that the site was correct. 

I walked back into the bedroom and fell asleep next to my demon. 

When I woke up, it was light out and I was really warm, I looked to see Eb still passed out on the bed in the same position. I poked him and he woke up very slowly. He looked around and then at his dick before looking back at me. 

“Yes I did suck you off, yes you passed out afterwards. Yes I did have a shower there was just so much cum” I said yawning and rubbing my face. 

“Thanks, I guess, but you didn’t wash all of the cum off, I can still smell it. It smells so good on you” He said biting his lip. “How’d you know how to do all that?” He asked again and I sighed. I turned away from him. 

“I looked it up on the internet” I stated flatly. 

“What’s got your nickers in a twist?” He asked that’s when he saw my back. “I hurt you?” He asked, touching my back, I hissed in pain moving away from him. 

“Please don’t, it hurts” I whimpered at him. 

“Why didn’t you stop me when I hurt you?” He asked angrily. I sighed. 

“Because you would’ve done worse me in that kind of state if I had stopped” I said, truely believing if I had stopped when he was so close to coming that I’d be waking up 10 hours later from death. Being immortal means you can keep up with a demon. 

“I would never” He snarled, he touched my shoulder and I whimpered in pain. “I wouldn’t” He whispered, his fingers ran over my back gently. I felt a tingling feeling race through my veins. He touched my back and I sighed in relief when it didn’t hurt, I lay on my back and he mounted me. 

“What are doing?” I asked Eb, he grinned and pressed a kiss to my nose. I chuckled, he pressed his lips to mine, his forked tongue flicking against my lips. His voice in my head. 

“Open your mouth, let me pleasure you” 

I opened my mouth to him and he was pleased about that, his tongue skated around my tongue and he pressed against my neck which made me gasp. He licked my lips and travelled down from my mouth to my ears, he licked and sucked at my ears. I whimpered and this spurred him on more as he trailed down my neck, his hands in my hair. Pulling and tugging slightly. His fingers tweaked and flicked my nipples, making me arch off the bed. I grabbed his hands, as a warning. 

“Slow and easy, got it” He murmured against my skin. He pressed a kiss all the way down to my thigh, my cock bobbed at that. He pressed more kisses to my thighs and they were shaking in pleasure before soon. “You’re so hard” Eb spoke, I shivered. And closed my thighs so he couldn’t see anymore. 

“Really?” He asked me, he pulled my thighs apart and licked at my balls. I preened and arched off the bed shouting his name. “Yes, what’s up?” Eb asked, I whined and thrashed as his tongue wrapped around my cock. I was close to cumin, I whimpered when he took me all the way into his mouth. It felt so good, I felt the coil in my stomach tighten and I whimpered and shot up as I came. My hips thrusting slowly into his mouth.

“Ugh Ebony” I spoke, I looked down at him to see cum on his face and in his mouth, which made me moan at the sight. Seeing him covered in me was turning me on. “Fuck” I muttered, Ebony moved up so his cum covered face was right in front of me. 

“Are you territorial, James?” He asked me, I sighed. “Does seeing me covered in you, make you feel pride. Because last night when I saw you covered in my cum it made me feel good inside” He growled. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. I know you’re mine” I spoke, he cleared the cum off his face and kissed me. I sighed and felt love and compassion poured into that gentle kiss. 

“I love you”

“I love you too”


	9. Guardian Demon Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sad

“Ebony!” I called out as I closed the door and hung up my bag, I pulled my shoes off and I didn’t hear a response. It concerned me. “Ebony?” I called again, I looked around and didn’t see him “Hun, it’s not funny. Where are you?” I asked aloud, I checked anywhere for a note or anything. I checked my messages and nothing was there. Panic settled in my stomach, that he’d left me. He had been distant recently and less touchy and it was upsetting me greatly. Having gone from never being touched to being constantly being touched and then losing that again was disheartening. 

“Ebony?” I called weakly, I checked the bedroom, the bathroom, under the sink. In the closet and in the spare room. He wasn’t there, I collapsed on the couch and I sobbed. “Ebony” 

It was a while before I got up, being immortal means you don’t need to eat for a long time, judging by my phone is dead and the pain in my back I had been sobbing on the couch for a while, grabbed a cup of water and sipped it gingerly. I grabbed an apple and started it eating it quietly. I just stared at the wall for a while spacing out, as a realisation of how much I depended on Ebony, what if he’d been kidnapped. I didn’t- I couldn’t do anything, I didn’t know what to do. So I just took a shower and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

I decided after a while to get up and participate in society, I got dressed and headed into work in which Larry pulled me aside instantly “One, you look horrible and two its's been a month, where have you been?” He asked me, angrily. 

“My guardian left me” I whispered to him and he paused. 

“You’re a guardian? Left you?” He asked me again, I nodded and he stopped. “I'm so sorry James, take it easy. I’ll put some work on your desk to go through and just hand it in at the end of the day” He soothed, I nodded and headed to my desk and pulled out a pen that Ebony had bought me, since I had asked him for a pen I could never lose since I always lost my pen. 

I worked through the work and barely took a break, keeping my mind busy. I broke down a few times but kept it strong. 

My days continued like this for a few months before I walked into my apartment and dumped my bag on the floor and my shoes wherever, I didn’t bother removing my clothes and I flopped onto the couch and fell asleep. When I woke up it was early In the morning, I got up and brushed my hair with my fingers and straightened out my jacket and grabbed another apple and ate it. 

“Hey James, how was work?” I heard Ebony’s voice ring out as he emerged from the bedroom, I stopped and stared at him. He looked me over and something clicked in his head. “It’s been more than an afternoon hasn’t it?” He asked cautiously. I dropped my apple in anger. 

“More than an afternoon!” I roared at him, “It’s been 4 months!” I snarled I grabbed anything within grasp and tossed it at him. It happened to be a plate. It cracked when it hit him and hit the ground. “4 months without you!” I sobbed and hit the ground hard “I- thought you left me” I said looking up, nobody was stood there, the plate was lay against the wall and broken into smithereens, blood poured from my fingers from the shards I had cut my fingers on when I hit the ground. I sobbed harder, so now my mind was playing tricks on me. 

I continued working at the guardian agency but I was stuck at the desk job after I sobbed in a meeting with a client about their guardian. I filled out paperwork for clients and sent them off to do background checks. Ebony hadn’t left my mind even for an instant. I had only known him for a month before he left but it felt like so much longer. I was immortal now, so being without him, alone in the world was heartbreaking. 

I had even asked Heaven to help me, Even Hell to help me find my Demon but even they couldn’t find him, So I continued to work 9 till 10 every day, I hadn’t got anything else to do with my life now. Anything pink had been thrown out when it reached 6 months, I didn’t even sleep in my apartment at 8 months, I stopped looking at 10 months. I kept seeing hallucinations of him at 11 months, I talked to myself more than I did other people. Larry told me to go home and I just couldn’t, being home reminded me of the hole in my life. 

It had been a year since Ebony went missing and I spent every waking minute at the office, I didn’t go home and I ate the vending machine snacks and slept in the locker room and used the showers in the locker room. I was exhausted and empty. Larry had become concerned at my lack of anything. I filled out reports all day and that’s it. Nothing more and nothing less. I mean productivity was up but that was the only good thing. 

“Hey… James, I got a call from home, it’s your boyfriend” Larry said, I looked up at him before sighing and continuing work. He left me alone and I guessed the hallucinations were back again. I grabbed my bag as I clocked out and I looked at the locker room, it was under renovations and I hissed in annoyance. I left the building and rubbed my eyes as it started to pour. I sighed and decided to go back to my apartment, the food in the fridge was probably all rotten now and stank up the place. My bag was waterproof which I was glad about because that meant my paperwork wasn’t getting soaked. 

I opened my apartment and it didn’t smell, I guessed because the fridge hadn’t been opened, I looked at the room and flicked on the light. I stared at the horns on my couch before sighing and walking to the kitchen. Great more hallucinations, I stopped getting my hopes up It was actually real. 

“James!” I heard Ebony’s voice “How was work?” He asked, I sighed and sipped my water. “What’s the matter, bad day?” He asked, I looked at him for a moment before and sighing. 

“I give up” I spoke. He paused at me. 

“Give up what? Work? I'm sure it couldn’t be that bad, you were excited to go to work this morning” He said, I threw my cup at him and it stopped mid-air. My breath caught, tears welled up in my eyes. I looked to the cup to him. 

“You bitch” I cried, I collapsed on the floor which then became the couch, I sobbed. 

“I'm sorry?” He asked, reaching out to touch me. 

“Don’t you dare touch me, you don’t deserve to” I spat getting up. He looked at me confused. 

“I don’t understand, James what happened?” He asked. I looked at him, I guess he looked at me properly for the first time because “Why do you look like shit?” He asked. 

“How long do you think you’ve been gone?” I asked he paused. I saw fear itch into his skin. 

“An afternoon” He spoke, I stilled and a grin spread across my face in anger. 

“Ah yes, a DAY!” I roared at him, anger pulsating through me. I grabbed a cushion and threw it at him. 

“How long for you has it been?” He asked. 

“A year, you’ve been gone 365 days!” I snapped at him, “I’ve been alone for a year without your touch, without you looking after me. I’ve lived at my work for the past 3 months, I haven’t eaten in 6 months. I gave up, I’ve seen you more in my mind that I have physically!” I sobbed falling back onto the couch. “How could you leave me like that, not even a note. Not a message, nothing. You just up and left” I whimpered. Tears were streaming down his face as he felt what I felt. The agony, the pain, the trust and love gone. 

“I'm sorry” he whispered. 

“Sorry doesn’t cut it” I snapped, he zapped me into his lap and pushed my hair back which had me sobbing more as I realised how cold I was without him. He pressed kisses to my head and chest and promises to never leave again. Not even for a second but I knew I wouldn’t be able to trust him as much anymore, the pain the fear of him leaving again was too much. 

“I'm sorry, I love you”

“I can’t” 

“I know”


	10. The Faye, the Grump, the Immortal and Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt -   
> ‘You’ve settled in for the night in your tent when you hear strange sounds you can’t identify. You open the flap of your tent slightly to take a peek, and before you know it, a werewolf, a vampire and a zombie jump at you.’

I sighed and dumped some water on the fire, I wasn’t going to be responsible for Gregorie's stupidity, leaving a damn fire unattended while he and Jess go fuck. It’s not like ya know we are in a highly flammable WOODLAND area or anything. 

I don’t even remember why I agreed to go on this stupid camping trip anyway, I’d been stuck with their asses for a week now and I was honestly done. I could not be more done with a group of people then I was right now, I even kicked Rhodney out of my tent for fuck's sake. He was driving me mad with questions. 

I did feel bad for him though because he had to sleep with Alexis and she was one dumbass fucking bitch for sure, treated everyone like trash and acted like a bimbo. She wasn’t a bimbo, she was probably one of the smartest girls I knew but yet she acted like she didn’t know what a rock was. 

“Yo Patchwork, what are you doing?” Greg yelled from across camp, ‘patchwork’ I scoffed just because my name decided to name me Patch, I got a dumbass nickname called patchwork. 

“Not burning down our campsite!” I yelled back, he didn’t answer and I hoped he wouldn’t. 

“Jess said you’re a dumbass!” He yelled again, I groaned and ignored him. It was dark anyway and we had some of those non-fire lanterns for a reason to use which were spread out around the camp and some fairy lights because ya know Jess needs good pictures. 

I dropped the bucket on the now drenched fire and headed back to my tent, This was the second last night at this place and I was aching to go back home. I missed my normal bed and my little sister Racheal. She had wanted to come with but I advised her not to because I don’t think It’d be fun for her at 15. Listening to Jess and Greg moan was not one of the finer things in life. 

“Hey Dipstick, you got any food?” I heard Alexis ask tapping on my tent door as if it wasn’t made out of fabric and plastic. 

“Yeah no, Greg raided me this morning. Rhodney has some butternut cookies left though” I called back to her, she sighed and moved on. Greg and Jess had devoured the snacks on the ride here so we were all left eating normal food and not snacking on crisps and Dorritos. 

I grabbed my phone checking if I had any messages since we were well in a range of signal, sometimes. Nothing popped up so I closed it and put it down. I sighed and stared at the tent roof. It still looked bright outside and that was distracting but soon Greg would turn off the lanterns and leave the fairy lights on. 

They had been banging on about how this part of the woods was supposed to be the most mythically empowered place but the only thing magical I had seen was Rodney able to catch a tennis ball lobbed at his face. There were noises and creaks and groans from the other side of the campsite from a certain tent but the whole ‘let’s find a fairy ring’ thing had been a total bust. Not that I believed but it would be nice to hang out with a fairy or someone at least. 

“Yo Patchwork, you there?” Jess called, I sighed and sat up again. 

“Yes, what’s up?” I asked her, she seemed frightened which made me concerned. 

“Greg fell and I can’t find him,” She said, I got up instantly, grabbing my phone and a torch. I opened the tent and she was stood there, leaves were attached to her sweater and there were rip marks. I knew something else had happened. 

“Show me” 

She nodded and we rushed back to where he ‘fell’ I say that lightly because the scratch marks on the back of her legs were not an indication of a fall, more like something scratched her. 

“Here!” She said pointing at the bottom of the hill “He fell over here and it was too steep for me to walk and I can’t carry him even if-“ I cut her off by shining the light down there, there was a flash of something stood over Greg before it revealed where he lay. I sighed. 

“Hold this and point it where I step, ok?” I asked her, she nodded and I carefully made it down the hill. It was unsteady and I wondered how I was going to make it back up. “Shine the light on him!” I called back up, she did as I asked, panic settled in my stomach when I saw the bruises and scratches and claw marks? 

“Is he ok?” She called, I leant down, pressing my fingers to his neck and my hand in front of his mouth. I felt his breath, it was shallow but he was alive. 

“Yeah, he’s just hurt” I called back up. I carefully picked up Greg, he was much heavier than he used to be. Then again I hadn’t picked his lazy drunk ass up in a few years. I looked at the hill and decided to go a longer route back up because his heavy ass would make me topple if I lost my balance and we’d both be in the same situation. It took me longer than I’d like to admit to getting back up the hill but I made it. Jess stood there holding the flashlight, she was scared and tired and in pain. I could tell. 

“Come on, let’s go back and get some help,” I said, she managed a smile and we walked back, there was a silence between us. She and I had been friends once upon a time and then she met Greg and then she met Drinking and drugs and sex and it all went downhill. Being a graduate was not a good time for either of them and that was even more apparent now. This was a wake-up call to both of them.

We made it back to the campsite “Alex! Greg fell, I need your help!” I called, she nearly burst out the tent, she smashed her face into the ground and quickly recovered. She looked us over. 

“What the fuck happened,” She asked walking over to the truck to grab the medical aid bag we brought with us. She had lost the bimbo act for now and I was glad. 

“Greg fell, he’s unconscious. Might have a concussion? He fell down the hill we ran on this morning” I ranted to her, she nodded taking in the information. I lowered him onto the truck bed and she checked him over. Her mom was a nurse so you can bet your ass her mom did a step by step guide on how to fix everything. 

I sat on the truck as I waited for Alex to do her thing, She checked over Jess as well and dressed any wounds she needed to. She had to put some stitches into Greg. He’d split the skin near his elbow. 

“Carry him to the tent and Jess when he wakes up, makes sure he doesn’t move around too much. If he’s in pain, which he will be. Make him take these two pills and only those. Ok?” She asked Jess as I carefully lifted Greg, Jess opened the tent for me and I placed him in his sleeping bag. Making sure he was laying right before ditching her. Greg was her problem now. 

“Hey Patch” Alex called, she was washing her hands at the truck, I walked over to her. 

“Didn’t know you were still that strong” She muttered to me, I smiled. 

“After lugging around his ass and other people’s asses through their teenage and most of their 20’s, it isn’t unfamiliar, he’s been in a lot worse situations” I reminded her, she smiled. 

“Here wash your hands and head to bed, Doctors orders,” She said smirking, I smiled at her. It was the first real conversation I’d had with her in a while. 

“Sure thing Doc!” I said, I washed my hands and dried them. I paused before heading back to my tent “You did good, your mom would be proud” I said before getting in my tent. 

“Thanks” He muttered, I sighed and closed my tent before taking my shoes off which had to be coated in some dirt now. I decided to change into a t-shirt and some track pants. Easy to sleep in and somewhat warm. 

I watched as Alex turned the lights out and head back to her tent. It took me a while but I settled down to sleep. 

I woke up startled when I heard cracking and snapping and hushed tones, I grabbed my for my torch which wasn’t there, it was still with Jess. I cursed quietly and the noises stopped. I kept very quiet and very still as I lay there, I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation that whoever or whatever was there would just leave. I wasn’t feeling like dying right now. 

The noises picked up again and it was right behind my tent, the snapping, the clicking and footsteps. The noise continued around my tent and then seemed to walk away as if they were bored. I let out a sigh and sat up a bit. Looking around, I couldn’t see anything but the faint glow of the fairy lights. There weren’t bears here and I was pretty sure there weren’t any wolves but I wasn’t a 100% certain on that fun fact. 

It had sounded like something big, I heard rummaging in the truck and a few curses that sounded like Alex. I gently moved forward and started opening my tent door and saw no one at the truck. Was I just imagining it?

A leg appeared in my peripheral, and my heart hammered against my chest, it was one I was not acquainted with. Someone jumped at me and I screamed, but before I could make noise their hand clamped over my mouth and there was the rustling of the tent. I snapped my eyes closed and I was breathing heavily as a large weight was on top of me. 

“Do not scream” A deep tone almost echoed through the tent, I cracked my eyes open slightly to see a large guy lay on top of me and warning bells went off in my head. He had a scar across his right side of his face, I could see that much at least. Everything else was dark. “Understand me?” He asked again, I was shaking violently. I nodded my head and the man let go of the lower half of my face. 

“Fuck you” I whispered to the person on top of me, that earned a deep chuckle. 

“You hear that Twinkle toes? He said ‘fuck you’” The guy asked looking to someone sat next to me which I know just noticed. I cringed at the nickname, I wondered if every douche was the same. 

“Yes Edgar, I heard it. Let him go” Twinkle toes muttered, Edgar was still on top of me. He got off me and out of the tent before grabbing me by the leg and yanking me out and hung upside down my leg, I shrieked in fright. “Hush!” Twinkle muttered, more to the large man than me. 

“Put me down!” I whisper shouted, and the man smiled before dropping me on my head. I groaned as I hit the ground harder than I would have liked. “You actually suck!” I whisper shouted at him. I could see him better in the fairy light. He was a dark and white-haired man, blue eyes, they almost glowed in the dark they were that bright and had a chin beard and some earrings. He was tall, I couldn’t describe his height he just reminded me of a brick wall. 

I snapped my eyes to the guy stood next to the brute, he was smaller but still taller. Lithe and tattooed to high heavens, pink hair and blue streaks it was a style choice and It wasn’t a nice one. He had red eyes which took me off guard and I wondered if that was from me being dropped on my head or if he had contacts in.

“Who are you and what do you want?” I snapped, at both of them. 

“Hi, I’m Lachlan Thorn and this is Edgar. We are-“ The pink haired boy was cut off by Edgar. 

“We are here to kidnap you” The brute stated, I stared at him for a moment and pursed my lips and thought about it. 

“You’re here at this campsite, in the middle of nowhere to kidnap me, a guy in his mid 20’s who is on a group camp trip with other people, why?” I asked I leant on my arm, I was still sat on the floor because, to be honest, my head hurt a lot. 

“Um, well. It’s not you per se we are kidnapping it’s more of just a general gesture” Lachlan stated, I stared at him for a moment. 

“Right, right. Obviously” I muttered, “why?” 

“Just shut up and agree, for fuck's sake” Edgar snapped, he grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I winced in pain. 

“Fuck off with that, you touch me again and I will scream” I snapped at him. I did wonder why I hadn’t done that already but then again the people I was camping with would be pummelled by Edgar anyway. So technically, my screaming would achieve nothing.

“Ok, ok geez touchy much” He muttered, he let go of my arm and stood back next to his- friend?

“So is it a yes?” Twinkle toes asked. 

“It’s a no, why the fuck would I say yes?” I snapped. 

“Because I can heal your friend who fell, I would have healed him earlier but you are a fast walker and got back before I could really do anything” Twinkle toes muttered, I paused and the image of that flash- flashed in my head. 

“That was you, earlier. I fucking knew something was up, heal him then. I’m not paying for his hospital bills again, no way” I started crossing my arms, Twinkle toes stared at me. “What?” I asked. 

“You gotta say yes” A voice behind me muttered, I whipped around fast enough to give myself whiplash. A guy who looked about 24 stood there, with a middle part and an undercut. He looked calm and reserved and so very cute. 

“Yes,” I said looking over him, he smirked. 

“Why didn’t we just ask Jayce to talk to him first, would have been much easier” I heard Twinkle toes mutter walking past me and to Greg's tent, I swear I saw magic dust fall from his fingers as he said something I couldn’t quite catch but sounded familiar. 

“Stop your complaining, come on. Kid” Edgar muttered, I turned back to him and I looked at Jayce. 

“Is he coming too?” I questioned the brute before me, he sighed. 

“Yes, unfortunately” He muttered, I grinned. “Twinkle, come on, let’s go” He called “We are late” 

Lachlan ran back to the large male and they started walking, I didn’t follow at first because I was confused at whether I could or not before I felt a hand at my back, push me forward. 

“Don’t dawdle human” Jayce whispered, I nodded and started walking. 

“I’m Patch, by the way. You are?” I asked him, holding my hand out as we walked, he smirked. 

“I’m Jayce, cute name Blondie” He mused as we walked, I grinned. I felt like a teenage girl with a crush and it was honestly concerning. 

“So, may I inquire as to where we are going and how long and if I have to continue to walk barefoot?” I asked him, he looked down at my feet to see in fact I was only wearing socks and it really hurt when I stepped on some rocks or a pointy stick. 

“We’re going to our realm, Dragonveil, also it’s not that far but I think you should get shoes since you’ll get blisters otherwise” Jayce spoke, his cold tone seemed to warm up more I talked to him. 

“Right-Right, but my shoes are back at the tent. Also, pretty sure realms aren’t real and Dragonveil is kind of stupid name, to be honest, it’s like calling somewhere here like Dolphinveil or something” I ranted, he chuckled. 

“We will get your shoes when we get there, I’m surprised they picked you all people, someone who isn’t a believer, someone who has no idea what is going on” He spoke, I looked at him. 

“I have a sister at home, she’s 15 and absolutely loves the fantasy junk, fairies and like werewolves, vampires and some Kelpie creature” I spoke, he perked up “her name is Racheal, she’s in high school and I’m trying to be there for her, you know but it’s hard to do so when you’re trying to live your life as well” I confessed to him, I blushed at the confession I just spouted. “Sorry about that” I muttered as we continued walking, I noticed that we were walking in the dark but yet it seemed like there was light around us. 

“I understand, I used to have a younger brother that I hated, he was so annoying and untidy and just a general pain. But when I di- When I left home, I noticed I started to miss him but I just couldn’t go back to tell him how much he meant to me” Jayce confessed back. It made me feel better. 

“I’m sure he’d understand Jayce, they’re blood, they understand and they forgive eventually” I spoke bumping his shoulder, he smiled sadly at me. 

“I'm sure you’re right” He spoke. 

“Yo, Newbie, Jayce. Hurry up!” I heard the brute bellow, I couldn’t even see him or Lachlan. I sighed and headed in the direction of the voice. 

“You can’t see, um- fuck- Edgar, he can’t see where he’s going!” Jayce called. I heard some talking before a light shone and I saw Lachlan and Edgar down the path, I would have walked down the hill and hurt myself if they hadn’t shone a light. “Here come on, I’ll help guide you,” Jayce said holding out his hand, I smiled and took his hand. His hand was cold but I didn’t mind. He leads me down the path and right in front of the other two. 

“Have a fun chat?” Edgar asked I stared at him for a moment. 

“Yeah I did, where are we?” I asked looking around, we were just deeper in the woods. 

“We’re at the gateway, you’ll have to close your eyes for this” Jayce spoke, I sighed and closed my eyes as I heard a clicking noise and then we were walking, I trusted Jayce enough to lead me and not let me fall and die. 

Light shined through my eyelids and I snapped my eyes open to see the forest but it’s was light out, I stared around to see Jayce properly, he was wearing a turtle neck and a brown coat, Edgar was wearing a simple shirt and jeans which fit his tanner skin tone nicely and I really understood how tall he was as I stared at him in the light. He was attractive, to say the least as was Jayce. 

I looked to Lachlan and he grinned at me as his skin was a pale colour and his hair seemed to shine more, there were fewer tattoos then there was. I looked around to see more vibrancy, like the forest, was actually alive. 

“It was night time and now it’s day time?” I asked, I was still holding Jayce’s hand and right now that was the only thing keeping me grounded, I looked at myself and I was covered in leaves and dirt and I bet my hair was a mess. I brushed it down one-handedly. 

“Yeah it is, welcome to Dragonvale,” Lachlan said bouncing on his feet, he was grinning excitedly. They started walking as if that was a good enough explanation, I followed unwillingly. Jayce somewhat dragged me. He turned around and looked at me. 

“Come on, come see Dolphinvale,” he said smirking, I sighed and tried to calm my hammering heart and kept in pace with him “You can hold my hand whenever you feel uncertain” He whispered, he eyed Edgar as he talked. 

“That’ll be the whole time” I muttered back, Jayce chuckled and that made me feel warm inside. 

“So be it,” He said grinning back to me. We walked what felt like a few moments before we reached a path and followed that and for a moment I felt like this was the yellow brick road, heading to the emerald city. 

I was honestly exhausted when we saw some sort of town, I yawned rather loudly. The adrenaline from earlier was wearing off, Jayce noticed and shook my hand slightly I looked at him and smiled tiredly. 

“Sorry I haven’t slept because you guys decided to kidnap me when I was about to go to bed” I muttered, Edgar turned around and looked me over before returning to talk to his walking partner. I sighed and we walked more and more, there were a few people walking around and looked at us weirdly as we walked. I guess we did look weird. 

“We there yet?” I asked sighing. 

“Why don’t we stop at Edgar’s place for a rest and then we’ll continue going to the council later?” Twinkle asked I nodded. 

“Yes, great idea!” I spoke, Jayce snickered. I followed them more as we walked down and turned into a house that was somewhat small with tall ceilings, I didn’t get to admire much as we walked in. 

“Yo human, you can sleep on the couch” Edgar spoke, I nodded and let go of Jayce’s hand and flopped on the couch and passed out. 

When I woke up, I saw Jayce with his eyes closed on the recliner chair next to me, I smiled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, it was still light outside and I wondered how long I had been out. 

“About 12 hours, Edgar got concerned and Lachlan and he went out to get some food for you” Jayce spoke opening his eyes, I stared at him. 

“Oh right, nice. Epic” I muttered, everything that had happened crashed down on me. “Fuck, my friends they’ll think I’ve been murdered in the forest!” I cursed and got up pacing “I need to go back, they’ll tell my parents and then I’ll never be able to out again” 

“We left a decoy there, a changeling, if you will” Jayce, said stretching, he had taken his coat off and that left him in just his grey turtle neck and some blue high waist jeans that looked really cute on him. 

“A what?” I asked him, he shrugged. 

“It’ll be fine,” Edgar said walking in and dumping a bag on my lap “Eat it” He commanded, I looked through the bag at the food, it was weird and gross looking but I found a decent food item and started eating it, it was nice. 

“So why do you guys want me here, again?” I asked Lachlan grinned. 

“You’ve been summoned by the Veil council, and we were sent to get you,” he said grinning. I stared at him for a moment. 

“I'm sorry, I was summoned by some magical entity that doesn’t exist?” I asked he paused for a moment. 

“I thought after all you’ve seen you’d believe in magic just a tiny bit,” He said sighing, he sat on a bar stool and rocked gently on it. 

‘What Magic, you abducted me and then took me to where ever this place is and now I'm eating some sort of sandwich” I snapped at them, Jayce got up cautiously and took the bag off of me, I looked at him confused. “Why me?” 

“Why not you?” He asked, “You helped your friend Greg who you despise, you went on a camping trip with your friends you didn’t want to go on just to make sure they survived and you sit through so many rants and conversations with your sister that you don’t like listening to but you want to encourage her curiosity and her creativity” He stated, I stared at him. 

“I never told you any of that,” I said holding my finger accusingly at him, “Have you been stalking me?” 

“We’ve been keeping an eye on you” Edgar spoke, I looked at him. 

“Oh, that’s so much better!” I snapped I stormed to the door and opened it “Fuck you!” 

I stomped down the street and I realised I had no idea where to go, there were people staring at me. I must have looked like a mess, panic settled in my stomach as someone approached me, they didn’t look right, their skin was sliding off them, and my breathing got harsher. His skin hit the ground and I backed away from him 

“Leave me alone” I whimpered, the slime touched me and I screamed and ran which happened to be into someone else, someone with tentacles, they touched me and fear was all I felt. I ran away only to be tripped by someone walking their dog, the dog had several sets of teeth as it drooled on my leg, I looked up at the owner to see an anamorphic Dog. 

“Lost human?” He asked, his eyes flashing a bright red, I whimpered “I help Human” He growled, moving closer to me, I screamed and stood up and bolted into someone’s arms. It was Jayce. 

Jayce had grabbed me and I hugged him, letting him hold me. “I got you” He muttered into my hair, I sobbed in fear into his chest, he soothed me. “We have to get out of the street, can you walk?” He asked me gently. I looked around to see Twinkle toes arguing with the dog on the ground and Edgar was growling at the others almost like a wolf. 

I shook my head and tucked it into his neck, I was breathing heavily. “This is going to sound weird but wraps your legs around me,” He said tapping my thigh, I nodded and wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me. We started moving and I held on tight to him. I didn’t want to see those monsters ever again, I just wanted to stay with Jayce. I felt exhausted and hungry and lost. 

“Hey, we’re safe” Jayce whispered into my ear, I shook my head. He stroked my head and sat down, he re-arranged me so he was comfortable. I was basically sat on his lap, that didn’t sink until much later. 

“What were you thinking?” I heard Edgar snap at me, I looked up and at him. 

“I just want to go home,” I said rubbing at my face. “This is too weird and scary for me”

“Edgar, leave the poor boy alone. He isn’t like Kayla, it’ll take some time” Lachlan spoke. I perked up. 

“Kayla?” I asked Jayce’s hand rested on my hips as I moved back, I looked at him and my face flushed red. “Sorry” I muttered, using my shirt to wipe my face. 

“Kayla was the human that came before you, she knew everything about us, she loved all of us. Even the ones out there, she was kind and sweet. But of course, after a few years she had to go home, she as well missed her home. She used to come to visit but now we haven’t seen her in a long time. She’s grown up and moved on from us” Twinkle toes said, I stared at him for a moment. 

“Kayla… what?” I asked they paused. 

“What do you mean?” Jayce asked. 

“What was her last name? Her hair colour, eye colour. Give me something” I said, Jayce stared at me for a moment. 

“Kayla Heart, she had brown hair and blue eyes and she was about Jayce’s height,” Edgar said, I saw sorrow in his eyes, I grinned. 

“I know what happened to Kay's heart, she-“ I paused when I realised this was not good news. “I know why she couldn’t come back to you guys” 

“She um, maybe-“ I tried to word it in a way that wasn’t as heartbreaking as it was when I first heard it. “She was my aunt, I used to call her Kay Kay. When I was younger. She used to tell me about this other world filled with people who she loved, when my sister came along she focused more on her and I gradually forgot about it. That’s why my sister is so into it, because of my aunt” I spoke. 

“Spit it out, what happened to her” Edgar growled, I bit my lip. 

“She um, she passed away on her way to take my sister camping here. A car hit her side and she died, my sister was 7 at the time and she was made it out ok, she only broke her arm” I spoke, Edgar stared at me before smiling. 

“That’s impossible, she wore a protection necklace that she never took of so she wouldn’t be harmed,” He said, 

“In the shape of a heart with the initials, E.K on the back and is currently around my little sister's neck because she gave my sister the necklace before they got hit?” I asked, he went still and I saw the sorrow appear behind his eyes. “Edgar and Kayla - E.K - Am I right?” I asked Lachlan nodded for him. 

“I'm sorry I’m not Kayla but my sister is when she’s old enough you guys can show her this world and she’ll love it,” I said tears welling in my eyes, Jayce soothed me by rubbing my back. I leant back on his shoulder and tried to stop from crying, I wasn’t the one they wanted, they were after my sister. 

“Let’s get going” Edgar spoke, I looked at him and he held a little less life in him, he was mourning. Jayce helped me up and held my hand as we walked out of the house and up the street, I guess they were still going to complete their mission. I saw Kayla’s statue at the top next to a whole bunch of other humans, she had the same necklace on. I smiled looking at it, they had inscriptions underneath them with who they were and why they were important and when they left and why they left. That area was blank for Kayla’s. 

“Did you know her?” I asked Jayce, he looked to me and smiled. 

“Yeah, she talked about you, quite often. I just didn’t realise it was you until today. She told me that you were this small boy who would fight the world and change it to be better but I guess she saw something you haven’t” He whispered, I frowned at him as we kept walking. We made it to the very top were some guards were stood, they let us go past as we walked into a park area. 

“Good evening Laura, we have brought Patch Daniels like you requested” Lachlan spoke, to a lady who was watching the fish in the pond. 

“Great, have we located Kayla as well?” She asked. 

“Kayla has passed on, Laura, she is no longer with us physically” Edgar spoke, the girl turned around and frowned, 

“Oh, I will alert the others and we will hold a ceremony for her, where is her next heir?” She asked, she looked at me and frowned again. I waved awkwardly. 

“Sorry, I’m Patch Daniels, my sister Racheal Daniels has Kayla’s necklace, but she’s only 15” I spoke, she nodded. 

“I see, we will have to wait for her then, why have you brought me the wrong heir then?” She asked, she turned to me “Nice to meet you, I am Laura of Dragonveil, I oversee everything and everyone here. Kayla used to help me but now Racheal will when she comes of age” She said grinning, I paused. 

“What?” I asked she stared at me. “My sister, has a choice whether she wants to help you, right?” I asked she paused. 

“Yes, of course, most of them say yes though so there is no concern there, young one” She soothed, I paused. 

“If my sister says no, you will have to respect that. She has other things she wants to do” I spoke, the woman looked at me and I could see I was testing her patience. 

“Yes of course” She snapped at me “Take him back, we will have to wait until next year for our new human,” She said sighing. 

“She’s only 15, you can’t drag her into all this politics shit and governing of a world” I argued and Jayce tugged at my hand in warning. “You can’t, I won’t let you,” I said letting go of Jayce’s hand and folding my arms. The woman stared at me. 

“What do you suggest I do then human? If I can’t have your sister to help guide these creatures?” She asked, 

“Do it yourself, you don’t need a human. Are all those statues of people who wanted to be here or people who were tricked into being here?” I asked her, she stared at me, her eyes glowing a dangerous purple. 

“That is none of your business, return home,” She said, snapping her fingers. I gasped as air was pushed out of my lungs and I was dropped to the ground, I felt leaves crunch under me and I was lay on the ground in my campsite. I looked around and saw my friends. 

“Are you ok, Patchwork?” Greg asked he looked much better, I stood up and looked around, brushing myself off. 

“Huh, yeah. What time is it?” I asked, 

“It’s lunchtime, want some food?” Alex asked, I stared at her, I wanted to go back to Jayce, Edgar and Lachlan but I had no business being there. 

“I need to get home, I need to- do something,” I said pacing, I had to save my sister. I hopped into my car and I drove “Stay here!” I yelled out the window as I drove back, well over the speed limit. It only took 2 hours instead of 3 which I was kind of glad but also what if they grabbed her in those hours. 

I nearly broke the door open, “Racheal, mom, dad!” I called through the house, mom came running instantly. She looked me over. 

“What happened, you look like a mess,” She said, 

“Yeah I know, where is Racheal?” I asked her, she paused. 

“She’s in her room, why?” She asked, I pushed away from her and sprinted down the hallway and burst to open her door, breaking the lock. She was sat on the ground drawing, she looked up at me and relief washed over me, that was until I noticed she wasn’t wearing the necklace. 

“Changeling” I snarled, the thing stopped and started to pop and fizzle, it’s disguise dissipating. “Where’s my sister?” I asked it, it grinned, its teeth were sharp and wonky. 

“Long gone, should have stayed at the campsite” It snarled, my heart sank. I grabbed the creature. 

“Mom, dad I’m taking Racheal with me, see you on Monday!” I yelled, 

“See you, honey, have fun Rach” Mom yelled back, I heard a word of agreement from dad as I tossed the creature into my car and I raced back to the campsite. My heart hammering, they weren’t taking my sister. 

I grabbed the creature once I made it, “Hey guys, give me a knife” I said greeting my friends, they stared at me blankly. 

“Hey Rach, and no” Greg deadpanned, I snarled at him and grabbed the fire poker and dragged Racheal down the same path I was taken down last night. “Woah hold up what are you doing?!” Greg yelled. 

“Fixing everything! I’m not going to hurt Racheal!” I yelled back and dragged the creature down the path, it was screaming and yelling profanities. I made it to the same tree I was at. 

“Open it” I snapped, the monster did and I chucked it through and walked through, there were just woods again, I ran through it and then up the hill all the way back to where I started. 

“RACHEAL!” I screamed once I made it to the pond, she was stood with Jayce who was talking to her. She whipped around and grinned at me. 

“Look, Patch, it’s all real, just like aunt Kayla said!” She said I smiled. 

“Yeah that’s great, but you’re not ready for this yet” I said “Come on, let’s go home” I spoke holding my hand out, she smiled at me “We’ll come back when you’re ready, I promise and you know we never break promises” I said, she looked around and sighed. She ran to me and I hugged her. 

“Surprising, you are worthy” Laura’s voice boomed, 

“No, I'm not, you’re just a child kidnapper” I snapped back at her, “Leave my family alone!”

Jayce looked at me as I held my sister’s hand, she was only 15. He smiled sadly, I smiled back. 

“You like this boy, do you even know what he’s done?” Laura asked me, her hand rested on his shoulder and panic rose in me at the implication of her words. 

“Whether I know or not is his choice, you are a horrible creature” I snapped, she grinned. I watched a hand come through his chest, I gasped and turned Racheal from it. I let go of her hand and tossed the fire poker in my hand right through her chest, she gasped as she caught it but not in enough time to stop it from kebabbing her, I stared her down as she hit the floor hard. 

I rushed to Jayce’s side and held his head, and whispered to him “It’s going to be ok” over and over again as he gasped for breath, I looked to Lachlan. He had his hands over his mouth as Jayce bled out. 

“Help him” I begged Lachlan. 

“I can’t, my magic doesn’t work on him!” He cried I held Jayce as I felt him take his last shaky breath. 

“I like you” I whispered, pressing our heads together as tears slid down my cheeks. 

“Me too” I heard him whisper back, I sobbed harder.


	11. Death or Love

Magic rippled off her, like waves. It exploded several lights which shrouded the plaza in darkness, only her hands and arms glowed, providing the light, enough to see in front of me. It drew everyone’s attention, as they stood to see what was happening. Purple magic fell around her. It was beautiful, yet it was dangerous, you could see the power sparkling through the waves of magic. She turned to me, I couldn’t help but reel back at the sight of her, the once small and dainty girl was revelling in the power pulsing from the ground and in the air, you could taste the power, magic and the anger in the air. Her eyes were completely purple, they shone with an unnatural glow and it was unsettling. 

“Mason” My name was whispered through the air, her lips didn’t move yet I could her voice as if she was right next to me, yet she was several feet from me. I walked closer to her anyway, as my mind screamed at me to not approach her. She could decimate me with one look if she wanted. People had gathered around her and were filming the whole thing. I could hear the thundering steps of the Mythical Police or MPD for short, their steps getting louder and started shoving people out the way, panic shot through me and I rushed into Maggie’s arms and a blinding light appeared from her and spread out faster than the MPD could see us. I squeezed my eyes shut as the light enveloped us and it felt like we were falling back. 

When I opened my eyes again, the glowing and the blinding light was gone and we were stood on the outskirts of Dazire-plaza, it wasn’t too far away from where I rented, I knew Mag’s spirited us here because of that. I looked to her and she smiled faintly before spiriting away, which left me feeling cold. I sprinted home and grabbed my run-and-go bag and shoved everything in, the MPD would be knocking on my door first, it wouldn’t take them long to get here since those stupid bystanders were filming. But the plan was working perfectly. 

I’d soon be the most powerful Mage in the legends, I didn’t need some stupid genie to get what I wanted, I couldn’t help but smile to myself as I stuffed my Necronomicon into my bag and headed out the door, slinging my bag over my shoulder, I cursed out my neighbours to forget me, it was a complex but necessary thing to do. 

I headed to the deadlands, contrary to its name, it’s a nice place to be. Well in my opinion it is, I could feel Mag’s presence lingering over my shoulder, I smirked at that. 

“I can feel you” I spoke up as I walked, I pulled my phone out and held it against my ear, I could feel the smirk through her spirit bond. “I’m almost there, be patient” I warned and pocketed my phone as I hiked up the hill which looked across the stone garden, not one of those prissy aesthetic kinds of moss gardens but the ones where people are rotting 6 feet under, you know the ones. I could feel the magic pulsing through the ground which filled me with excitement. I could feel the fading life energy of those who were long gone, I was gifted with a pacific kind of gift; being able to steal the life essence of those long gone, their powers fuel mine. Let me tell you, it’s unsettling when I feel the pull of my ‘gift’ when I’m walking around school. When I was younger I couldn’t tell you exactly where the power was coming from, whose life essence I was taking but now, I could tell you, I could see where their life essence was coming from and it filled me with energy and vigour. That of dark kinds. 

Mag had always been supportive of my gift and now I could show those simple-minded people what real power was as I walked down the hill and weaving through the stone plaques and headstones, everything was made of stone and I was sick of the dull grey tones. I ran my fingers over one stone, and it sent electric shocks through my fingertips and up my arm. It made me giggle.

“We’re running out of time, Mason” Mag’s voice flittered behind my head, she was insistent. 

“I know, I’ve almost made it across the whole garden” I spoke back, there was a feeling of acknowledgement before her presence faded away. I reached the other side and closed my eyes as I let the power engulf me, it made my body feel cold and full of life- or should I say death. I opened my eyes to see the different waves of magic lapping at my feet, all different colours and opacity. I felt Maggie spirit behind me, the blinding light mixed with the power radiating from me. She fed off people’s emotions, sadness and lust were the major components of her magic, it made her powerful and dangerous.

“You’re glowing” She quipped, placing her hand on my shoulder, I looked into her equally glowing eyes and I grinned.

“Good” I answered, we walked across the field as magic and power trailed behind and around us in swirls. I smiled as we watched the sunrise, all this pain, all this torment for this moment and I did not regret a single moment of my 19 years of agony. This moment where we were the most powerful beings on the planet did not feel wasted. 

“I can feel you” Mag spoke up and I looked to her, the magic was being pulled from me was bright pink and purple. I smiled at her; she returned the smile instantly. 

“I know” I stated as I clasped her hand in mine “I want you to feel it”


End file.
